Guns and Roses
by StarFireEclipse
Summary: Semi-AU. When L-Elf accidentally insults Pino, the Valvrave guide becomes enraged and gets her revenge on him by turning him into a girl! With Haruto and the rest of Module 77 taking care of him in his girlish state and he begins to see a side of his friends he never new. And just wait until A-Drei finds out about L-Elf's change. Some OOC L-Elf. Usually updated Fridays.
1. PINO!

**I do not own Kakumeiki Valvrave. Sunrise does though.**

* * *

L-Elf sighed quietly to himself as he walked down the hallways of the base. He ran his free hand through his snowy white hair and closed his violet eyes. He was extremely tired.

Dark rings underlined his eyes from the countless nights of no sleep. He had spent endless hours of staring at the bunk above him and listening to the soft breathing of his roommate. No matter how hard he tried he just couldn't go to sleep. He had tried everything. Sleeping medication: Fail. Warm milk: Fail. Lullaby: Fail. Watching/doing something incredibly boring: Fail. He was desperate to get some sleep.

The hallway was quiet. All of the students were asleep in their dorm rooms. They should've been, after all it was 1 in the morning. He had spent the last 3 hours staring at the top bunk in the darkness. After waiting and trying to fall asleep he just left the dorm room. If he was going to be awake all night he might as well find something to occupy his time.

Dressed in nothing but navy blue shorts and a white t-shirt and he continued his long walk through maze-like hallways, the flashlight he was holding lightened the way in the dark. His footsteps echoed off the linoleum tile floor and walls. He had planned on going to the workroom to continue working out his play by play plan for later that day. He had been going to the workroom after the second day of his week long strike of all-nighters.

The hallways were as quiet as death and L-Elf-dare he say it-felt a little freaked out. He was just waiting for a monster or ghost to pop out of nowhere and kill him like it did in the horror movie that Shoko and Haruto had forced him to watch a few days back. Watching it was torture. Dead Silence was its name. Even as a child he never like ventriloquist dummies (1) and that movie just scared the loving crap out of him. And what made things worse is that he had to stay up and listen to all of the things that went bump in the night. It kinda gets to you after a while; especially when you've been awake for 168 hours straight without rest.

After walking for what seemed like hours-which was actually only several minutes-L-Elf had made it to his destination. He took out his ID card and swiped it over the scanner. A green light appeared then quickly disappeared and the doors slid open with a short breeze. L-Elf put his ID card back into his pant pocket and walked through the doors which immedietly closed behind him. He moved the flashlight around the room until he found the light switch. He flipped only one light switch because he didn't want it to be too bright. A light on the opposite side of the room turned on illuminating the surrounding area. In the faint light L-Elf could see his work table, the surface scattered with papers and other important documents.

He looked over to the glass window that looked out over the large room where the Valvrave units were stored. Even through the darkness he could see the large humanoid robots standing straight up and looming over him. It felt like they were all staring at him. He shivered a bit before walking over to his desk to begin to take out different files. He brushed other files to the side as he spread out the files he wanted to focus on. He pulled out his swirly chair and pulled a pen from his pencil holder and began to write out plans on his notepad which was almost filled from his midnight escapades over the past week.

Hours seemed to fly by as he worked diligently on his plans. He sketched out new battle formations for the Valvrave pilots and possible ideas for building onto the base and wrote out battle strategies for future reference. He did anything he could to occupy his time from the fact that yet another night had gone by, making his running streak 192 hours without sleep. He yawned every once in a while and rubbed his eyes. He leaned back in his chair and swirled around or a while before he got tired and decided to stare out the window to the Valvrave storage room.

"This isn't good you know. You humans need sleep to survive, right?"

He jumped up suddenly causing his foot to get caught on the swirly chair which made him fall flat on his face. He groaned.

"Oh my goodness! Are you okay?" L-Elf used his arms to push himself up into a standing position. He rubbed his face that still hurt from his face-to-face session with the floor. He looked up and gasped. Pino was standing or should I say floating right in front of him.

"H-how are you here!? I thought you couldn't get out of the Valvrave!" L-Elf stammered putting a hand to his forehead to wipe his bangs out of his eyes. Pino giggled and floated around L-Elf.

"I didn't say that I couldn't get out. You only assumed that. I can get out whenever I please; I just never told you humans." She smiled.

L-Elf groaned before sitting down in his swirly chair and banging his head on the table.

"Please let me be dreaming. This is all a dream. I fell asleep and I'm dreaming." He said to himself.

Pino watched him curiously. "Is that something humans normally do?"

L-Elf stopped banging his head against the table and turned around to look at her. "No, sorry. I haven't slept in over a week. I'm tired and I want to go to sleep."

"I've noticed that you haven't been able to sleep. I've watched you come in here for the past few days and work nonstop until it's time to get ready for the day." Pino chimed floating over to where L-Elf was sitting. "Does anyone else know that you've been having trouble sleeping?"

L-Elf shook his head and yawned. "No, I don't want to burden the others with my problems."

A worried expression had formed on the guides face."You should really see someone about this. I may not know much about humans but I know enough to know that a human needs to sleep to stay healthy or else they end up dead. Right?" She pushed her face close to his and stared into his eyes. L-Elf scooted back in his swirly chair until he hit the desk. "Could you please not do that? I don't like it when people get up in my face." L-Elf put his hands up in defense.

Pino puffed her cheeks and gave L-Elf an angry stare. "Geez. I was just trying to help! You human males are so picky when it comes to women. And just when I thought you weren't that bad." L-Elf rolled his eyes and turned his back to her to continue working on his notes.

"Women are so hormonal." He mumbled under his breath.

Pino immedietly turned around when she heard that. "What did you just say?"

L-Elf huffed and set his notepad down on the desk and turned to face Pino. "I said women are so hormonal, okay?"

Pino's face grew red with rage. "HOW ABOUT YOU TRY BEING A WOMAN! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW HARD WE HAVE IT! SO HOW ABOUT YOU SHUT UP AND RESPECT US WOMEN!"

L-Elf was giving her an 'are you serious?' look. Pino was ready to smack the handsome off of his face. Then she thought of the most evil thing she could do. She closed her eyes and laughed.

L-elf gave her a weird look like she was a psychopath when in reality she kinda was in some sense of meaning.

"She pointed her hand to him and he began to glow.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU CRAZY WOMAN!?" L-Elf yelled. Pino just laughed. The light got brighter and brighter until suddenly it vanished.

L-Elf opened his eyes and looked around. His chest felt heavier than normal.

"What… did you…do?" he asked. Was it just him or did his voice sound higher than normal. He was wobbling a bit so he had to hold himself up by holding into the desk.

Pino giggled. "See for yourself." She waved her hand and a mirror came floating over to L-Elf. He grabbed it and looked at his reflection. Then he shrieked.

"YOU TURNED ME INTO A WOMAN!?" Pino was laughing so hard she was clutching her stomach from the pain and tears were spilling over her cheeks. L-Elf was blushing heavily. Suddenly he felt exposed. He looked at the clock on his desk. _7:58 am_. "CRAP! They're going to be awake any moment now!" L-Elf cried. He turned to face Pino. "Please, change me back now! They can't see me like this!"

Pino crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head. "Nope. This is your punishment for insulting us women. You'll have to deal with being a woman until I decide you can be a man- I mean boy again." She giggled at her correction. L-Elf tensed. "Why you little-"

Suddenly a bell rang over the PA system. L-Elf froze.

"Attention all Sakimori students. It is now 8 o' clock in the morning. Time to wake up. Please get dressed and meet up in the dining hall for breakfast. I repeat, it is now 8 o' clock in the morning. Time to wake up. Please get dressed and meet up in the dining hall for breakfast. Thank you."

"Nonononononononononononononononono. This is not happening to me." L-Elf said to him/herself.

Pino laughed. Suddenly there came a beep meaning that someone was approaching the room.

L-Elf squeaked and frantically looked around for a place to hide. "I have to hide. I can't let anyone see me. Not like this! Please Pino, Please change me back! I'm sorry for what I said just please!" Pino thought for a second. "Ummm…..let me think about it for a second….no." Then she laughed again. L-elf began to fret. Suddenly he became very dizzy. "N-no….not now. Why now….did I decide…to go to sle…" He fell on the floor in a heap. In seconds soft snores were heard from his body.

Pino snickered. "When you wake up you can thank me for fixing your sleeping problem." Then she vanished.

* * *

**(1) It's a headcanon of mine that when L-Elf was a child he developed a fear of ventriloquist dummies.**

**I hope you liked it. I seriously don't know how I came up with this idea. I guess it was the sugar from the Reeces I ate..**

**Please favorite/follow and review. I like feedback from my readers! **


	2. Secret's Out

**I do not own Kakumeiki Valvrave**

* * *

Haruto opened his eyes and looked around. He let out a soft yawn and stretched his arms high above his head. The room was warm; probably from the fact that it was spring. The curtains that covered the window in the room fluttered softly in the breeze. Small rays of sunlight speckled the walls and floor. Haruto smiled. Even with the war going on he felt as if everything were normal like they had been before the Dorssian army attacked Module 77.

That night the Dorssians had invaded had changed everything for Module 77. They had lost Aina and Marie and countless other innocent people. But even despite all of that he had made a new friend that night. Granted he did try to kill him once or twice and killed a lot of people and wasn't exactly a ray of sunshine but still. L-Elf had come around to Haruto and soon they had befriended each other. Now they had a mutual relationship. They always had each others backs and would protect each other as well as the other students of Sakimori High.

"Good morning L-Elf." He said, pushing the covers off of his body. No response. "L-Elf?" Haruto called again. Still no response. "Ok, what did I do now to make you ignore me?" Haruto sighed, climbing down the ladder from the top bunk. He looked over to L-Elf's bunk. "Huh?" L-Elf wasn't in his bed. Haruto walked over to the bathroom. No L-Elf. Closet. No L-Elf. Haruto stood in the middle of their room and looked around. "Where in the world is he?" The brunette sighed before heading over to the closet and pulling out his uniform. "I guess he's already in the workroom to start his training with Professor Kibukawa. Might as well get dressed, and head out to get him later."

Haruto headed into the bathroom with uniform in hand. Today was going to be a long day for him, he just knew it. He began to change into his uniform, throwing his pajamas into the dirty clothes basket in the corner. Once he was dressed he brushed his teeth and hair before walking back to the main room. He looked out through his window over the main courtyard of Module 77's military base. Many students were already up and walking around. A clique of girls were sitting at a table gossiping. A group of boys were playing football. The usual morning for students of Module 77. He smiled slightly. Suddenly a glint in the corner of his eye caught his attention.

He turned around and was facing L-Elf's desk. Pictures were lined around the edges; pictures of all the fun times the two of them had shared together. Haruto insisted that they be there, he wanted L-Elf to be able to have something to look at, to always remind him that he had people who love him. Haruto's eyes scanned over each and every picture. Then he spotted his favorite one. He gently reached out and picked up the picture frame and looked at the photo. It was a picture of L-Elf's first birthday party. Not just at Sakimori High; his first birthday party ever. Rukino, Shoko, Yamada, Inuzuka, Satomi, Takahi, Akira, Marie, Nanami, Professor Kibukawa, and Haruto were surrounding L-Elf. L-Elf was smiling happily, like an actual ligitiment smile. Haruto remembered that day so well. L-Elf had cried that day. Not because he was upset but because he was happy for the first time in his life.

The photo was almost a year old now. In a matter of weeks L-Elf's 19th birthday would come around again. Every student at Sakimori High was waiting anxiously for May 25th. The former Dorssian soldier had done so much for them, it was the least they could do to thank him. Haruto set the photo back down on the desk. Looking at that picture had made him feel nostalgic. On May 25th he would've known L-Elf for almost two years. Over that period of time L-Elf had grown on the students of Sakimori High and now they treated him like family.

Haruto sighed contently to himself. If you had told him three years earlier that he'd become an international idol and befriend a Dorssian soldier he would've left and said that they were crazy. Now his best guy friend was a former Dorssian soldier who had a thing for eggs, ham and guns.

Suddenly an announcement came over the PA.

"Attention all Sakimori students. It is now 8 o' clock in the morning. Time to wake up. Please get dressed and meet up in the dining hall for breakfast. I repeat, it is now 8 o' clock in the morning. Time to wake up. Please get dressed and meet up in the dining hall for breakfast. Thank you."

Haruto jumped and quickly grabbed his jacket before running out of his dorm room. He began to run down the hallways towards L-Elf's work room. He had to get L-Elf quickly or else they would both be late for breakfast. It was a pain in the butt to navigate the maze like hallways. His boots clacked softly against the tile floor as he ran down the hallways. He quickly turned a corner and a set of doors came into view.

"Almost there." Haruto said.

He came to a halt in from of the doors. The brunette dug around in his pocket until he found what he needed. He pulled out his ID card and swiped it over the scanner. A light blinked green before disappearing. The doors slid open soundlessly and Haruto walked in.

"L-Elf! Come on it's time to o to breakfast!" He called out. No response. He looked around. No one was in the room. "Come on L-Elf! We don't have time for jokes this morning. Come on!" Silence was all he heard. He sighed and walked over to L-Elf's work desk. The light was still on and papers were strewn everywhere.

"Wow. What a mess." Haruto said. Unfortunately for him he wasn't looking where he was going and tripped over something.

"WOAH!" He yelled as he fell to the ground and fell flat on his face. Slowly he pushed himself up. "What the heck did I-" that's when he saw what he had tripped on. A girl was sprawled out on the floor. She was the most beautiful girl Haruto had ever seen besides Rukino and Shoko. She had long platinum silver hair reached to her mid back and skin as pale as snow. She wore a white T-Shirt and navy blue shorts. Weird thing for a girl to where.

Haruto scrambled to his feet and rushed over to the girl. He shook her shoulders gently trying to wake her up. "Hey! Are you okay?" She didn't wake up, her head just rolled back. Haruto began to fret. _'What do I do!? I can't just leave her here!' _He thought frantically. Slowly he slid his arms behind her back and under her legs and lifted her up. She weighed almost nothing. Haruto looked at the clock on L-Elf's desk. _8:09 am._ The Valvrave pilot sighed and began to walk towards the door. The girls head was leaning against his chest. Haruto looked down at her and blushed. '_I don't thing I've ever seen her here before. But what's more important is where L-Elf is. I guess he must've already left with Professor Kibukawa before I got here.' _Haruto thought to himself. The girls' hair cascaded over his arm like a water fall of silk. Haruto just stood there staring at her. Then he quickly shook his head. "Come on Tokishima, get it together." He walked towards the doors and walked out, the mysterious girl in his arms.

Pino watched her pilot leave and giggled quietly to herself. "If only you knew." She whispered softly. This was going to be fun.

* * *

Haruto walked down the hallways of base. The girl was still asleep; her soft breathing was all that Haruto heard as he continued walking down the halls. Soon the doors came into view and Haruto sighed with relief.

"Let's just hope I'm not too late." Haruto said. When he reached the doors he gently pushed them open with his shoulder since he couldn't use his arms. Soundly the silence was broken by the loud chorus of voices. He winced at the sudden burst of sound.

"HARUTO!" The brunette turned to the sound of his name. Standing on the table was Kyuma Inuzuka, the pilot of Valvrave Unit 5. He was waving his hand signaling for him to come over. Haruto walked over to the table where Inuzuka, the rest of the Valvrave pilots, Takahi, Satomi, Shoko, Nanami, and Professor Kibukawa were sitting. When they saw the sleeping girl in his arms they gave Haruto a curious look. Haruto gently set the girl down on one of the seats and turned to face his friends.

"What's with the chick?" Yamada asked gesturing to the platinum silver haired girl.

I found her passed out in L-Elf's workroom. Which reminds me, where is L-Elf? Didn't he come here with you Professor Kibukawa?" Haruto asked.

The professor shook his head. "No, I didn't see him at all this morning. Sorry."

Haruto sighed. "Where in the world is he?"

Suddenly the girl began to stir. Her eyes slowly opened reveling her beautiful Amethyst eyes. She blinked a few times before yawning. "Stupid, crazy, woman." She yawned stretching her arms above her head. She looked around and shrieked. Quickly she hid under the table. "H-haruto….W-what're y-you doing here?" She squeaked.

"You know Haruto?!" Takahi and Shoko yelled in unison.

"Why wouldn't I!? We're roommates!" She shouted.

This caught the entire table's attention. "WHAT!?" They shouted.

"I thought L-Elf was your roommate!" Takahi said getting up in his face.

"He is!" Haruto said putting his hands up in defense.

"THEN WHO IS SHE!?" Inuzuka, Yamada, and Satomi shouted pointing to the girl.

"I DON' T KNOW!" Haruto yelled back.

Rukino stood up quickly and pushed everyone away from each other. "Are you guys really that stupid? L-Elf disappears. Haruto goes to look in his workroom. He finds a girl that looks like L-Elf. This girl just happens to know Haruto and claims to be his roommate. This girl is obviously L-Elf!"

Everyone turned to face the girl. "Is it true? Are you L-Elf?" Haruto asked. The girl nodded slightly.

"Well then…." Takahi said. She looked over at Nanami, Shoko, and Rukino. "Since you don't have anything fitting to wear since you're now a girl this only leaves us one option…"

"SHOPPING!"

* * *

** Please favorite, follow, and review. I love feedback!**


	3. FLUFF

"Remind me again why we're tagging along." Haruto asked. He looked around at the store around him. Groups of teenage girls filled the store and were looking at the racks of clothes. Inuzuka, Yamada, and Satomi sighed.

"I have no idea why we even agreed to come with the girls shopping." Inuzuka grumbled. Yamada looked away from the girls crowding in a corner staring at them. In fact now that Haruto looked around a bit more he noticed that all the girls were looking at them.

"Hey, isn't that Haruto Tokishima, the boy who took on the Dorssian army?" One asked.

"Oh my gosh, it's Kyuma Inuzuka, Raizo Yamada, and Haruto Tokishima, the pilots of the Valvrave systems!" Another whispered happily.

"Haruto looks even cuter than in the magazines!" A group of girls squealed happily. Haruto pulled up his shirt collar and shrunk back behind Yamada and Satomi. He didn't like all of this attention.

"Oh Haruto, stop being so shy! You should adore the attention. You're an international idol now, everyone knows who you are." Takahi called out from the dressing rooms. Her head was peaking out from behind the curtains.

"Takahi, are you almost done in there? I can't take much more of this store." Satomi asked. Shoko peaked her head out from behind the curtain.

"Deal with it Pres. You can't rush perfection."

Takahi smiled at Shoko. "Well said Shoko."

Shoko smiled back. "Thank you Takahi." Then the two disappeared behind the curtain. There was shuffling heard inside an clothes thrown over the side.

"Stop it! Don't touch me there!" L-Elf shrieked. The boys all looked at each other awkwardly. "I feel bad for L-Elf." Satomi whispered. "I've been shopping with Takahi before. It's torture."

Haruto looked worriedly over to the dressing rooms. Suddenly a loud shriek was heard and a L-Elf came stumbling through the curtains and crashed right into Haruto knocking them both to the ground. L-Elf sat up quickly and backed away form Haruto.

"A-ah…I'm sorry Haruto. I can't seem to find my balance in these things." L-Elf stuttered. She pointed down to the beige, high heels she was wearing. L-Elf tried to stand up but immedietly fell back down on the ground. Haruto walked over to the fallen girl and put an arm around her back and helped her up. She wobbled a bit but soon regained her balance. She looked at Haruto and gave him a nervous smiled. "Thank you, Haruto."

Haruto smiled back at the silver haired teen. "No problem. Anything for a friend."

L-Elf blushed before bending down and taking off the shoes. "Ms. Takahi, I think I'd like to start with the flats instead." She called out. Takahi looked upset. "Awwwwww! But L-Elf! You looked adorable in those shoes!" She argued. Rukino came out of the dressing room and put a hand on Takahi's shoulder. "Just let L-Elf start out with some simple shoes. At least a pair with arch support. He's not accustomed to being a girl yet." She said. Takahi huffed.

"Fine. But I get to choose the shoes!" She demanded. Rukino sighed. "Go ahead." Takahi squealed with delight before running off into the shoe section.

Haruto watched her with dissatisfaction. That girl could annoy any man to death with that personality of hers. He looked down at L-Elf who was holding on to his shirt for balance. That's when he noticed what she was wearing. L-Elf was dressed in a loose, sky blue blouse and shorts.

Earlier the girls had taken L-Elf to get her ears pierced. You can only imagine how fun that was. L-Elf was screeching from the pain. She ran out of the store as soon as they finished.

Haruto led L-Elf over to bench and helped her sit down. L-Elf looked up at Haruto with sad eyes. Haruto swore he had never felt so sorry for L-Elf in his life.

L-Elf sighed and bushed her bangs away from her eyes. "I wish this was over already. I can't stand this for much longer. Ms. Takahi is so demanding."

Haruto smiled wryly and took a seat next to L-Elf. He put a hand on her back and looked at her.

"I promise this'll all be over in no time. Just a little while more and then we can go back home and take the rest of the day off." Haruto said quietly. L-Elf looked at him. "Promise?" Haruto grabbed her hands and nodded. "I promise." L-Elf blushed and quickly pulled away.

Suddenly Takahi came running back with a pair of knee high white laced boots.

"Okay! Before you say anything about why I picked these out just here me out. You usually wear boots as a boy with your uniform so I thought since these are some what similar they would work a bit better." Takahi gasped. She held out the boots to L-Elf. The former Dorssian soldier hesitantly took the shoes and placed them on the ground next to her. She began to put them on one at a time and laced them up all the way. When she had finished she slowly stood up and walked around.

"Well she's not falling as much as before so that's a plus." Inuzuka said. Satomi, Rukino, Shoko, and Takahi nodded their heads in agreement. Yamada examined L-Elf over.

"I have to say, you look great as a woman L-Elf." He said. L-Elf blushed and shrunk back behind Takahi. Haruto punched him in the gut.

"Shut up Yamada. Give L-Elf some space." Haruto scowled.

"It's Thunder!" Yamada shouted.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Haruto mumbled. He grabbed L-Elf's hand and pulled her out of the store. L-Elf was stumbling to keep up with him.

The rest of the group watched the two walked away.

"Let's give them some time alone. Besides we haven't given them much time together since we found out that L-Elf was turned into a girl." Shoko said smiling. The rest of the group nodded.

Takahi flipped her hair. "I'm going to go pay now. Be right back." The rest of the group except for Rukino went and sat down on a near by bench. Rukino watched as L-Elf and Haruto walked together along the storefronts. She frowned and walked off to the rest of the group.

* * *

"Ahhhhh. I'm tired A. Can we go home now?" Q-Vier asked. He took a quick sip of his soda and kicked his feet up onto the table.

A-Drei shook his head. "Not yet, Q-Vier we still have a few more stops to make before we can leave." Q-Vier pouted and pulled out his PSP and began to play.

"I thought I told you to leave that back at base." X-Eins said, giving Q-Vier a skeptical glare. Q-Vier shrugged and continued playing.

"Did you really think I would listen to you X?" Q-Vier asked. X-Eins sighed and pushed his glasses back into place. H-Neun laughed and took a bite out of his hamburger.

"Ah, come on X. Lay off of Q-Vier. You know kids these days and their electronics. You can't stop them." He smiled. X-Eins shook his head in disapproval and went back to reading his book.

"I'm 14 H. I'm not a child." Q-Vier said. H-Neun just smiled and went back to eating.

A-Drei looked around the lively mall. Everyone was walking around visiting different stores and carrying multiple bags of clothes. That's when he saw someone familiar. A 18 year old boy with Brown hair and blue eyes.

"Haruto Tokishima what are you doing here?" He mumbled under his breath. Then he saw the girl who was with him. She was absolutely gorgeous.

The girl looked around 18 or 19 years old. She had snow white hair and beautiful fay colored eyes. Her skin was a pale and she was dressed in a light blue blouse, denim shorts and white boots. A-Drei watched as the girl talked with Haruto and stumbled catching herself by clutching onto Haruto's shirt. She found her bearings and laughed nervously. Haruto smiled back at the girl and laughed too.

"Ei, A-Drei!" A-Drei turned around and came face to face with three sets of eyes staring at him. "W-What!? He stuttered.

H-Neun gave him the look. "Dude, where you lost in la-la land or something 'cus we've been calling your name for a while now and you haven't answered. What had your attention?"

He looked back over at the silver haired beauty that was walking with Haruto. They had stopped at an ice cream seller and were buying ice cream. Haruto handed a cone to the girl and she took it.

H-Neun followed the soldiers gaze and his jaw dropped. "Whoa. That chick is beautiful."

Q-Vier and X-Eins looked over at the girl and their eyes widened. "Seriously. No kidding." Q-Vier breathed. X-Eins nodded.

A-Drei watched the girl and Haruto walk behind a corner and disappear from sight. He sighed. "Wow…She was beautiful."

The three of the others nodded in agreement.

"And did you see who was with her. It was the pilot of Valvrave Unit 1, Haruto Tokishima." X-Eins said, closing his book and setting it on the table. The group nodded again.

"I thought he already had a girlfriend." H-Neun said. A-Drei shrugged. "I don't care why she was with him. We have a new priority. Find out who that girl is."  
"Accepted." They all said in unison.

* * *

"So. Are you getting used to being a girl yet?" Haruto asked L-Elf.

L-Elf nodded. "I think I've got the basics of it down. It still hard to understand though. How do women walk in those shoes? It's like walking on sticks."

Haruto laughed and looked at L-Elf. Then he spotted an Ice cream seller. He grabbed her hand and pulled her over.

"What do you want?" He asked L-Elf. She looked over the menu. "Um…..I think I'll have the mint chocolate chip ice cream." She said. Haruto nodded and looked over the menu himself. After a few seconds he nodded and headed over to tell the cashier their order.

L-Elf watched him tell the cashier what they wanted. She smiled. Haruto was a good friend; he'd always have his back. Haruto came walking back over with the ice cream cones in hand. He handed the mint chocolate chip one to L-Elf. "Here" L-Elf grabbed the cone from his hand and gave a small smile. "Thanks."

She licked the cream on the top and sighed with satisfaction. "It's great. I love it. Thank you Haruto." Haruto smiled at her. "Hey. It's nothing really. By the way. I think I like you better as a girl. You're so much nicer." L-Elf turned cherry red and said nothing. Haruto laughed. "Just kidding. But you are acting a lot nicer than normal. It's weird."

"It's probably just the hormones." L-Elf mumbled and took another lick of her ice cream. Haruto looked around as they continued walking across the food court. That's when he saw him. The white haired Dorssian soldier. One of L-Elf's old comrades. They were staring at L-Elf; she didn't seem to notice though. He frowned and sped up his pace. "Come on. Let's go to that store up there." He pointed to a bookstore up ahead. L-Elf nodded. "Ok." Haruto grabbed her free hand and pulled her away from the food court.

One thought still stung in his mind. It bothered him greatly. He had to stay close to L-Elf. The way that they were looking at her…he didn't like it. Haruto knew that trouble was coming. He had to protect L-Elf. Until she got used to being a girl he would protect her. He took a glance at L-Elf who was occupied with the stores around her.

_I promise you L-Elf. I won't let anything happen to you. I swear on my life. I promise.  
_


	4. Why me?

**I do not own Valvrave.**

* * *

After a few hours at the mall Haruto and L-Elf were done for. The group had found them wondering around and decided it was time to go home. As soon as they had walked through the doors of the base L-Elf and Haruto had said their farewells to the others, grabbed their bags, and started walking back to their room. They had planned on spending the rest of the night relaxing and doing absolutely nothing…at least that's what Haruto had said to L-Elf. He secretly had a plan to take L-Elf somewhere special. He hadn't planned this originally but since L-Elf seemed a little depressed from being turned into a girl he decided to find a way to cheer him up and he was fairly sure that the idea he had planned would make the former Dorssian smile.

He had watched L-Elf change into over what he thought had been at least 500 different pairs of clothes, but maybe he had miscounted He thought again to himself. Knowing Takahi it probably had been 500; maybe even more. He had to resist the urge to laugh at the more girlish ones that Takahi had forced him to wear. After that fiasco Takahi and the girls had taken L-Elf to get her hair done. They didn't have it cut; just curled. It had taken a quite a while. It was a perm after all; it would probably last a week or so. Her hair now had a slight girl at the ends. Haruto found it cute.

Later on they decided to go to lunch at Golden Corral. L-Elf had filled up on steak and strawberry cheesecake. Haruto ended up having to drag her out of the restaurant because of the cheesecake. He later scolded Takahi and Shoko for convincing her to try it. L-Elf had found her most favorite food.

After that the group had went to the park where L-Elf said she wanted some alone time to herself. Haruto remembered the incident back at the mall with L-Elf's former comrades and decided to watch her aka follow her every move. She didn't do much; she just walked around the trails for a while before heading over to the swings and sitting on one of them. She drew with her shoe in the dirt for a while before actually beginning to swing. As she got higher on the air she began to laugh and smile. Haruto had never seen L-Elf like that before, and now that he had seen her like that he wanted to see her smile like that again and always be that happy. He liked it when his friends were happy.

L-Elf came walking out of the bathroom brushing her wet hair. She had just taken a shower that probably lasted about and hour and a half. 'To get the mall germs off' she had told him, but Haruto thought otherwise. She was probably spending time thinking about what had gone on earlier that day.

Haruto rolled over on his stomach and watched her. "You know you acting more like a proper girl than anything else. Immediately after saying that L-Elf threw her brush at him and hit him square in the face. "S-stop it. It's already embarrassing enough to have to deal with being a girl I don't need you adding onto that."

Haruto rubbed his rubbed his forehead and looked at L-Elf. She was leaning on the desk looking away from him. Her face was as red as a raspberry.

He laughed. "I've never seen you blush so much before."

"Hormones." L-Elf protested. Her hair spilled over her shoulders like a waterfall and shined in the light. She had changed her cloths to another set of the thousands that Takahi had bought her. Now she was wearing a short white dress with purple leggings. In her hair was a purple Alstroemeria that Haruto had picked for her at the park.

It was already 7 in the afternoon and the sun was already beginning to set under the horizon line. They had spent at least five hours at the mall, two hours at lunch, an hour walking around the park, and another hour coming home.

Haruto smiled at the girl. "Could it be that the great and mighty L-Elf Karlstein is flustered? Can it really be happening?! Oh my! Someone call the hospital!"

She turned her back to the brunette. "Do you know how bad I feel right now?" Haruto heard a short quiver in her voice. "It bad enough that I've been turned into a girl and have to face the constant teasing of everyone but you're just making it a hell lot more difficult for me to keep my composure." He heard a sniffle and saw L-Elf wipe move her hand up to her face. She was crying. He walked down the ladder and over to the girl.

"Hey I'm sorry. I was just joking L-Elf." He placed a hand on her shoulder. She smacked it away.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" She yelled, turning around to face the brunette. Her eyes were red and tears were threatening to spill. Haruto looked at her sadly. He placed a hand on her cheek and used his thumb to wipe the tears away. "Please don't cry. It's not what the normal L-Elf that I know would do." She looked at him. "The normal L-Elf." Haruto smiled at the girl and gave her a hug. "You're my friend, and I don't like seeing my friends cry." L-Elf stood frozen when he hugged her. She hesitantly moved he hands up and hugged him back. "That's right…. You're my friend. My first friend." Then she pushed him away. "I-I'm sorry. I need some time alone right now." She turn and ran out the door, leaving Haruto behind wondering what was wrong with her.

* * *

L-Elf ran down the hallways, her long silver hair flowing behind her. Tears flowed from her eyes and streaked her cheeks. "Why am I acting so soft? Why can't I act normal?" She cried. She pushed through a pair doors and broke through into the night. Her heels clicked on the cobblestone pathways and the wind whistled in her ears. As she ran she noticed plants on either side of her. She was on her way to the pavilion in the garden clubs garden. She had been there once before, with Shoko on his 18th birthday. She had told him that she was grateful for all he had done for her and Module 77.

L-Elf continued to run down the pathway. She was angry. Not at Haruto, but at herself. How could she let herself become so soft and let her emotions go that easily? It must just be a girl thing. Soon the pavilion came into view and she slowed down. All she heard was the chirping of the crickets and the soft tweets of the songbirds. Stars illuminated the night sky with tiny light and the moon shown brightly. The sky was perfectly clear; no clouds to be seen for miles. She stared up at the moon and felt nostalgic. There was a time when she and A-Drei would do that when they were children. A-Drei said that it helped forget about the world and all of your problems and made you feel relaxed, like there was nothing in the world that could hurt you.

She breathed in the fresh air and sighed. It had been such a long and embarrassing day for her. She just wanted it to all go away. L-Elf climbed the steps to the pavilion and set down on the bench. He pulled her legs up to her chest and cried. Never in her life had she been so embarrassed. She had tripped up and had to rely on others for the first time in her life.

"_I wish that I could just go back to being the normal L-Elf again."_

* * *

**Sorry it's so short. I was on a timed schedule. I hope I didn't make L-Elf too OOC. I wanted this to be a somewhat dramatic chapter. Next time there will be more. Promise. And thanks for the reviews guys. I swear I was blushing when I read them. Till next chapter!**

**Oh and the Alstroemeria means long lasting friendship for those of you who don't know flowers and their meanings. Just a little fun fact!**


	5. Dinner Surprise

**I do not own Valrvrave**

* * *

Shoko watched the silverette from a distance. She fisted her skirt and took a deep breath before heading over to the pavilion. Her shoes made a soft crunch when she stepped on it. Silently she made her way up the steps of the pavilion and took a seat next to the crying girl.

"Hey, are you all right?" Shoko asked placing a hand on her arm. L-Elf jumped. "M-madam Prime Minister! What are you doing here?!" She yelled, startled. Shoko laughed slightly. "I'm here to make sure you're alright. Besides it is my job to make sure you're ok." L-Elf looked at her.

"I-I'm fine." She said, looking away from the brunette.

"You don't look like it." Shoko said. "Tell me what's troubling you. I'm sure I can help in some way." L-Elf sighed and looked at Shoko.

"I don't know what's wrong with me lately. I've been acting so weird. I mean I get flustered easily and I can't think right. And I let my emotions show too easily. I can't keep letting everyone see me weak like this. Other wise…." Her voice trailed off. Shoko looked at the Dorssian.

"Hey, it's ok to show this side every once and a while. It's unhealthy to keep emotions hidden away like this for a long time. As for the getting flustered and everything else, it's all natural. It's just something that comes with being a woman. Don't worry about it. And for only being a girl for a couple hours I think you're handling it fabulously." Shoko assured her.

L-Elf sniffed and looked back up at the teen. "You mean it?"

Shoko shook her head and smiled brightly. "Yup!" She held her pinky finger out to L-Elf. "Tell you what. Whenever you need girl advice, just come to me and I promise I'll find a way to help in any way I can." L-Elf shook her head and intertwined her pinky finger with Shoko's. "It's a deal, Shoko." Then she smiled.

Shoko was taken aback. "Why don't you smiled like that all the time!?" She huffed. L-Elf stared at her. "I don't know."

Shoko gave her a sly grin. "You know my promise also comes with a few conditions, one of them is that you'll always smile like that." L-Elf glared at her.

"SHOKO!"

Shoko threw her head back and laughed. "Just kidding! But please, you look better when you smile like that, you should do it more often." L-Elf smiled slightly and tucked a strand of loose hair behind her ear.

"L-ELF!"

The two girls quickly turned their heads to face the outer garden. Haruto was running towards them. He stopped in front of them and looked at them curiously. "Am I interrupting something?"

Shoko and L-Elf looked at each other and giggled. "No. L-Elf and I were just sharing some girl bonding time." Shoko said. L-Elf nodded in agreement.

"That's nice." Haruto grinned.

Shoko smiled too before jumping down from the railing and waving goodbye. "Well, I'm afraid this is where our conversation ends, L-Elf. I'll leave you two to do what you want. Good night." Then she ran off down the path that led back to the main building.

Haruto and L-Elf looked at each other. "So…what did you come here for?" L-Elf asked. Haruto thought for a moment. "Oh yeah! I wanted to know if you'd like to go out to dinner with me." He held his hand out to her to help her down. L-Elf smiled and placed her hand in his. "I'd love too." Gently she hopped down and grabbed hold of his jacket for balance. He gently placed an arm around her back and helped her stand.

"Thanks." She said.

"Like I've said before. No problem." Haruto assured. L-Elf gave a small smiled and softly hit him on the head with her hand a few times. "Naïveté Idiot." Haruto laughed. "Yup. That's me!"

The two laughed together before linking arms and walking down the path to the base.

* * *

"Mmmmm….this is so good!" L-Elf sighed as she bit into another piece of her filet mignon. Haruto watched her in amusement as she chewed happily. "I've never had anything that tastes so good!" She beamed. The brunette sitting across from her took a bite out of his steak and nodded in agreement. The two continued eating happily, making sure to savor the flavor of the food.

They were seated at a high table on the outside patio of the restaurant. A candle in the middle of the table flickered in the small breeze making the shadows bend and twist. L-Elf's long hair was up in two pigtails, the purple Alstroemeria flower ever present behind in her ear.

Finishing off the last bit of their dinners they sat back in their seats and sighed. "That was delicious." They said in unison.

L-Elf looked up at the moon and then back at L-Elf. "I'll have to see if they have strawberry cheesecake here." Haruto shook his head and laughed. "If it's that good then maybe I'll have to try some myself." L-Elf nodded quickly. "You have too. It's amazing!"

Suddenly a waiter appeared. "Are you up for desert for-you!" Haruto looked at the waiter in shock. "Why are you here!?" he asked standing up suddenly. Standing before the two was none other than A-Drei. "First at the mall and know here! What are you, stalking us!?" Haruto yelled. L-Elf suddenly became defensive.

"He was at the mall?" She asked innocently. She couldn't act like the normal L-Elf would. It could possibly ruin her cover.

Haruto nodded. "I didn't want to worry you, so I didn't tell you."

A-Drei sighed and squeezed the bridge of his nose. "I'm not stalking you Tokishima. I work here. So does X-Eins, Q-Vier, and H-Neun. It's our part time job when we don't have any assignments."

Haruto stepped in front of L-Elf. "I don't believe you." A-Drei rolled his eyes. "Go ahead don't believe me. I don't care." L-Elf giggled slightly. This caught A-Drei's attention.

"So who's the lady friend you have with you?" He asked, gesturing over to L-Elf.

"I'm-" "Her name is Elizabeth." Haruto interrupted. A-Drei smiled and bowed before her. "It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Elizabeth." He kissed her hand gently. L-Elf blushed heavily. "The pleasure is all mine Mr. A-Drei." She said. Her face was as red as a cherry. Haruto cut between them and frowned at A-Drei.

"How about you go away. We were just about to leave anyways." He pulled on L-Elf's hand and led her towards the door. L-Elf tripped trying to keep up with his pace.

"B-but I didn't get my Strawberry cheesecake!" She stuttered. A-Drei held out a box to her. "I overheard you talking about it on your way in. I was guessing you'd want some before you left." L-Elf hesitantly took the box from him. Their hands touched momentarily and then L-Elf pulled away. "Thank you." A-Drei smiled at her. "It's no problem. And your check is on me for tonight since your friend is in a hurry to leave. I guess I'll see you later Ms. Elizabeth." L-Elf smiled then turned to follow Haruto out of the door.

"H-Hey! Haruto wait up!" She called out for him.

A-Drei watched the two of the walk out of the restaurant; "Elizabeth" trying to catch up to a fuming Haruto. He smiled. "She's sure is something. I hope I can meet her again soon."

* * *

"What is your problem!?" L-Elf yelled at Haruto as soon as they closed the door to their dorm room.

"Did you see the way he was looking at you!?" Haruto yelled.

"No! Because you were imagining things!" L-Elf countered.

"I WAS NOT IMAGINING THINGS!" Haruto yelled.

"You're being overprotective Haruto!" L-Elf shouted.

"I am not being overprote-URGHH!" Red lines began to appear on his face and his eyes turned red.

"No." L-Elf breathed. "Not right now."

Then Haruto lunged at her. And this time she wasn't ready.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews! They make me really happy. But I'm afraid I won't be able to keep up this fast updating. But I'll try! till next chapter!**

**Oh and I'm sorry for it being so short yet again! I had to finish this before going out to dinner.**


	6. I Could Never Replace You

**I do not own Valvrave.**

* * *

Haruto lunged at L-Elf and tackled her to the ground, his hands pinning her wrists to either side of her head. L-Elf kneed him in the stomach and pushed him off of her.

"Get yourself together Haruto!" L-Elf shouted, throwing a pillow at his face. Haruto caught it mid air and tossed it to the ground. He began to back the silver haired teen into a corner, leaving L-Elf with only one option: the door. L-Elf eyed her only option, ready to run out. One problem: Haruto was standing in the way between her and the door. L-Elf narrowed her eyes and charged at Haruto.

"Get out of my way!" She yelled kicking him square in the chest. Haruto fell to the floor gripping his chest and groaning in pain. L-Elf quickly ran out the door quickly, jumping over Haruto on the way out. Only seconds after leaving she ran back in the room and grabbed her Strawberry Cheesecake of the desk.

"You can't have it." She said to Haruto who was already starting to recover.

She quickly ran down the halls, kicking her heels off on the way. L-Elf ran as fast as she possibly could; her feet making tapping noises on the floor. She knew she couldn't stand up against Haruto in the state she was in now; all she could do was keep away from him until he went back to normal. Suddenly she knew where she could go.

With her new destination in mind she quickly ran towards the girl section of the dorms. She ran quickly down the halls, scanning the name tags on the doors. Then she saw the door she needed. _Shoko Sashinami and Akira Renbokouji._ She ran over to the door and knocked quickly. After a few seconds the door opened and standing in the doorway was Akira.

"What are you doing here, L-Elf?" She asked, taking a bite of a potato chip with chili sauce on it.

"Is Shoko here?" She asked, looking over her shoulder to see if Haruto had found where she was at.

Right before Akira could answer, Shoko appeared behind her.

"L-Elf? What are you doing here? Is everything alright?" She asked.

L-Elf sighed. "Do you mind if I could possibly stay here for awhile? Haruto needs to be left alone for a while."

Shoko looked at him for a second before nodding. "Sure, come on in." She held the door open for the teen to walk inside. L-Elf checked over her shoulder for a second before walking inside. As soon as L-Elf walked inside Shoko shoved one of the things Akira was eating in her face. "Try one!" Shoko urged, smiling happily. L-Elf took the chip from her hand and studied it.

"What is it?" She asked.

"It's a potato chip with chili sauce!" Shoko chimed. Akira nodded and took a bite out of another chip. L-elf hesitated before sticking the chip in her mouth and chewing slowly. Her eyes lit up and a small smile graced her lips.

"That tastes amazing!" She awed. Shoko and Akira nodded in agreement.

"Shoko made it." Akira said, taking yet another bite out of the chili chip. "I absolutely love them."

Shoko grinned. "They taste so amazing. Who knew that chili and chips could become such a delicacy?" L-Elf nodded. That's when Shoko saw what the silver-haired teen was wearing. "Girl, why are you dressed like that for bed?"

"I just came back from dinner." L-Elf explained, fisting some of her dress.

Shoko 'oh'd' and nodded. "Well that explains it."

L-Elf took a seat on their bottom bunk and folded her hands. Akira and Shoko looked at her with curiosity.

"So why did Haruto need to be left alone? Are you two in an argument or something?" Akira asked.

L-Elf hesitated answering. "Y-yeah…I guess you could say that."

Shoko then smacked L-Elf across the face with a pillow. "PILLOW FIGHT!" She yelled happily. Akira quickly grabbed a pillow and started swinging it at Shoko. L-Elf just stood there confused. The two girls noticed this and stopped their swinging. "Come on L-Elf. Join the pillow fight." Shoko urged, tossing a pillow at her. L-Elf caught it and looked at it.

"What's a…pillow fight?" She asked.

Shoko gasped at her and quickly rushed over. "A pillow fight is only like the best slumber party game ever! You get a pillow and swing it at other people and hit them. It's a lot less dangerous and fun then shooting people with those guns of yours." She pushed the pillow into L-Elf's hands and grabbed her own.

"It sounds fun." L-Elf smiled, standing up quickly. She grabbed her pillow and swung it at Shoko. The brunette shrieked and blocked with her pillow. Akira swung her pillow at L-Elf then at Shoko.

"Akira you traitor!" Shoko shrieked, whacking Akira with the pillow to get hit by Akira again. Shoko swung around hitting both Akira and L-Elf. L-Elf shrieked and swung her pillow at Akira who in turn hit her back. The girls continued to hit each other with the pillows, their shrieks of joy filling the room and echoing down the hallways. After at least fifteen minutes the swinging stopped and the girls had layed down on the floor, breathing heavily. L-Elf laughed and wiped a thin layer of sweat off of her forehead.

"That…was the most…fun I've had in…a long time." She breathed.

"Your life must be boring then because we do this every other day." Akira giggled, tossing her pillow at the opposite wall. The three girls slowly sat up and faced each other before breaking out into a fit of laughter.

"Akira you traitor!" L-Elf impersonated Shoko to a T.

Shoko held her stomach as she laughed hardly. "I don't sound like that!"

Akira kicked her legs as she laughed. "You almost do though Shoko!"

Suddenly a knock was heard at the door that cut the laughter off. A cold air filled the room and L-Elf shivered. _He had found her_. Shoko stood up and walked over to the door, ready to open it for their guest.

"Shoko don't!" L-Elf called out, but it was too late. As soon as Shoko opened the door, Haruto came crashing in. Shoko hit the wall at the force of the door opening.

"Shoko!" Akira cried, rushing over to her friend. Haruto eyed L-Elf who was pressed up against the wall.

"You have no idea how long I've been looking for you." He growled. L-Elf breathed slowly and looked over to where Akira was helping Shoko get up slowly. Shoko looked at L-Elf. L-Elf looked back at her and then over to the door. A look was present in the silverette's eyes; a look that said: _'Go. Leave while you still can. I'll be alright.' _Shoko nodded and grabbed Akira's hand. She quietly pulled her out the door, making sure that she didn't alert the possessed brunette in front of her. As soon as the two had disappeared out the door L-Elf placed her attention back on Haruto. His eyes were a deep crimson color that stared into hers intently. If looks could kill, she would've died.

Suddenly Haruto lunged at L-Elf. L-Elf quickly dodged, but not before Haruto's hand racked itself across her arm leaving four long, diagonal cuts on her arm. L-Elf held back a cry of pain and quickly put an arm up to her wound. She glared at Haruto and looked around quickly for anything to distract him. Then her eyes settled on one thing. "I'm sorry strawberry cheesecake." She whispered. Quickly she grabbed the box of open cheesecake on the desk and threw it at Haruto's face. Haruto scrambled to get the sweet substance off his face which gave L-Elf time too run out of the room. L-Elf ran away form the student dorms. She didn't want to hurt her friends in all of this.

L-Elf ran down the hallways, Haruto right behind her. She wasn't giving up so easily. The former Dorssian soldier ran out of the building, running straight towards the sports club's training ground. Her bare feet pounded against the ground, kicking up dirt as she ran. Blood from the wound dripped down her arm down to her fingers and flicked onto her dress, giving it the look like it had been splattered ever so gently with red paint.

Suddenly she felt a heavy weight push on her back and she slid to the ground, dirt staining her dress and body. Haruto had tackled her. Scrapes formed on her arms and legs as they hit against the rocky ground. L-Elf let a cry of pain slip out of her lips before falling on the ground. Haruto flipped her body over and prepared to bite her. But L-Elf had different plans. She pushed her self against his grasp and knocked him over. She scrambled to her feet quickly before Haruto threw her against the ground again. She hit her head on a rock which created a gash on her forehead. Her hair fell out of its pigtails and her leggings were ripped. Still, she wasn't ready to give up just yet. Her body strained itself to get up but it had taken too much of a beating and was too tired. She collapsed to the ground in a heap. Her eyes began to close but she forced them to stay open, but they just wouldn't. Her body gave in to its needs and she went limp. A shadow fell over her body. Haruto was walking over to her, ready to finish off what he had started. Right before he closed in for the kill something caught his eyes. The purple Alstroemeria that was placed in L-Elf's hair was lying on the ground in front of L-Elf. Its petals were torn, and drooping; some of them were missing. He bent down and picked up the beaten flower. He held it in his hands and looked at it. A tear fell from his eyes and landed on the flower. His eyes gradually began to turn back to their normal sky blue and the X on his head began to fade. Then he saw the silverette lying in front of him.

"Oh God. What did I do!?" He breathed. Haruto collapsed to his feet and looked at L-Elf.

Her skin and dress were dirtied and bloody. Her leggings torn and stained with dirt. Her forehead was tainted with a gash left from the rock and her arm cut with four long lines; the blood form the wound slowly dripped out onto the arm. Her hair was dirtied as well. The tears began to fall faster as he reached out to pick up the girl. Gently he pulled to his chest and wiped some of the dirt off her face.

"I'm sorry L-Elf. Please wake up. Please." But she didn't. "Come on L-Elf. Wake up!" His voice became pleading. Her eyes remained closed. He hugged her tightly and cried. "Come on please, wake up." Yet L-Elf didn't respond.

_I killed her. _That was the last thing he thought before he passed out.

* * *

Haruto opened his eyes slowly and looked around.

"He's awake everyone!" A familiar voice called.

"Oh God! I thought he was dead!" Another cried out.

"He wouldn't die that easily! Kid's a tough cookie." One voice argued back.

He looked up and saw his friends looking at him. "W-where am I?" He asked.

"You're in the hospital, Haruto. Do you remember what happened at all last night?" Nanami asked, shinning a light in his eyes. Haruto winced and shielded his eyes with his hand. He tried to think back to last night. All he remembered was coming back from dinner with L-Elf and getting into an argument and waking up to see….

He closed his eyes and shook his head. "No! I don't want to remember!" He yelled.

"Haruto! Calm down!" Rukino yelled, putting her hands on his shoulders.

"I killed L-Elf, didn't I!? She's dead because off me!" He called out.

"You naïveté idiot. You're too nice for your own good." Haruto opened his eyes. _It couldn't be._ Standing in front of him was none other than the very person he thought he killed. L-Elf smiled. Bandages were evident on her face and arms. Some scraps were still visible on her skin along with some bruises. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail; the gash on her head stitched up.

"Y-you're alive!" Haruto cried. He jumped up and ran over to her; enveloping her in a hug. He began to cry with happiness.

"Of course I'm alive. I was never dead." She smiled, hugging him back. Haruto didn't want to let go, afraid that if he did she would disappear in front of him forever.

The group in the room with them was pushed out by Takahi who was determined not to spoil their moment.

L-Elf gently pushed away and grabbed Haruto's hand. She placed something in his hands. Haruto looked down at it. It was the purple Alstroemeria that Haruto had picked for her at the park. It was just like he remembered seeing it the night before.

"I'm sorry about what happened to it. It got des-"

Haruto threw the flower to the ground and hugged her. "I don't care what happened to the flower. I can replace that easily, but I can't replace you."He cried. "I can't replace my best friend. There's only one L-Elf in the universe and she's standing right in front of me."

L-Elf's eyes widened. "Haruto…" she began but couldn't find the words. Instead she just hugged him back. "I can't replace my best friend either."


	7. Does this count as a date?

I do not own Valvrave

* * *

"NO! I FORBID IT!" Haruto yelled.

"Oh, come on Haruto! Don't be so stingy. Let her go out for a while." Takahi argued. She was determined to win this. She wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Absolutely not! She's injured already! I won't let her go out there by herself and allow her to get hurt even more!" He rubbed his forehead in frustration. "I won't allow L-Elf to go out into the city without someone with her! If I can't go then at least send Inuzuka or Shoko!"

"No! You've got to trust L-Elf one her own. She's trained in martial arts and knows how to defend herself." Takahi insisted.

"Then explain how she got all o those injuries! I gave those to her! She hasn't gotten used to being a girl yet! She's got to have someone there if she gets in trouble!" Haruto interjected.

"SHE'LL BE FINE." Takahi hissed. "Stop being such a worry wart."

Haruto sighed. "Please Takahi; just let me go with L-Elf."

Takahi looked at him. "Let me think about it…No."

"TAKAHI!" Haruto pleaded. The blond just giggled and shook her head. "Besides even if you convinced me to let you go with her you still wouldn't have been able to go."

Haruto looked at her curiously. "What do you m-no." He smacked himself with his hand and growled in frustration. "You didn't."

Takahi smiled. "Took you long enough to realize; and only when I told you too. I'm only a diversion. L-Elf's been gone for over a half hour. If you're going to go with her might as well catch up to her while you still can, Mr. Macho." Takahi smiled at Haruto. Haruto glared at her angrily before running off down the hallway. He would catch up one way or another to L-Elf.

* * *

L-Elf looked at the large buildings around her. Tall skyscrapers reached so high they seemed to touch the clouds. L-Elf smiled to herself as she walked down the sidewalks that lined the city streets. She was dressed in faded blue jeans and a light blue short sleeved blouse, a gray vest, and a red tie. A small piece of her hair was pulled back into a small braid while the rest of it was left down. A black messenger bag was crossed over her shoulder and hanging around her waist. Inside the bag was her wallet, a tour book for JIOR and its cities, a gun, and her student ID, which was redone so her female appearance would be her picture instead of her male appearance and her name was changed to Elizabeth Senshi¹.

She looked at the watch on her wrist. It was 12:21 pm. She had been out for about half an hour now. Her stomach growled. She put her hands to her stomach.  
"I guess it's time to eat." L-Elf looked around at the storefronts for a restaurant that looked decent. None of them really caught her eye. Suddenly a small caught her nose. The smell of the sea. She followed her nose and walked down the street. She mumbled a few apologies here and there as she bumped into people. Soon her eyes rested on a restaurant. It was beautiful. Not the restaurant but the ocean view that was beyond it. She smiled slightly and jogged toward the restaurant ready to have lunch. Right as she reached out to pull the door handle open another hand reached out at the same time and touched hers. She looked up at the person and gave a small gasp.

"Well I guess we can't stop running into each other now can we Ms. Elizabeth?" A-Drei laughed.

L-Elf forced a small laugh. "I guess so, Mr. A-Drei."

A-Drei opened the door and bowed politely. "Ladies first." He said. L-Elf smiled at him and walked inside; A-Drei following her. The two walked inside and waited for an attendant to come. Within seconds a brunette girl walked up.

"Will it be just you two today?" She asked, picking up two menus.

"No."

"Sure."

L-Elf faced A-Drei. "Y-you want to have lunch with me?"

A-Drei shrugged. "Why not?" He then turned too the attendant and nodded. "Yes, it'll just be us today. And if you don't mind could we have a deck table?" The attendant nodded and led them out towards the deck. A-Drei offered L-elf his arm. L-Elf hesitantly accepted and followed him. The attendant showed them too their table and set down the menu's on either side.

"Your waiter will be with you shortly."

The two nodded and took their seats. L-Elf picked up her menu and looked at the choices. A hand then forced the menu down on the table. L-Elf looked up at A-Drei.

"We can worry about food later. How about we just talk?" He suggested. L-Elf began to heat up. Of course he would act like a total gentleman in front of a girl. A-Drei pushed her menu to the side along with his.

"So what are you doing down here? Do you live somewhere near here?" He asked. L-Elf nodded and reached into her bag to pull out her student ID. Maybe if she showed him that she was the enemy then he would back off and leave her alone.

"Yes, I guess you could say that. I'm living in the student dorms down at Sakimori High." She said handing him her student ID. She saw A-Drei stiffen as he took her student ID.

"Sakimori High? The school where Tokishima attends?" A-Drei looked a bit anxious.

She nodded. "Yeah, why? Is there something wrong?"

A-Drei shook his head. "No. I'm fine…Hey um, would you by chance no a student there?"

L-Elf looked at A-Drei. "Um…yeah. I know a lot of students there. Is there a certain one you want to know about?" A-Drei nodded.

"Yeah. A new student there. He has silver hair and violet eyes, kinda like yours. His name is L-Elf Karlstein. Would you perhaps know him?"

L-Elf about slammed her head on the table. Of course he'd want to know how he was doing. L-Elf decided to play Koi.

"Yeah. L-Elf. I know him. He's very smart but a bit strict. He shares a room with Haruto and they're always together. I hear they have an ok relationship. L-Elf keeps to himself though."

A-Drei nodded and looked out at the ocean. "Yeah. That sounds like him."

"Do you know him?" L-Elf asked. She didn't want to come off as suspicious. A-Drei looked back at L-Elf and smiled. "I knew him for a long time. He was an old friend of mine. But….I haven't seen him for a while."

L-Elf reached into her bag and clenched her hand around her gun, just in case.

A-Drei smiled at the silverette. Suddenly a waiter came up to the table. "So how would you like to start off with today? Iced tea, lemonade, water, soda?"

L-Elf thought or a second. "I'll have lemonade. Mr. A-Drei?" A-Drei nodded. "I'll have iced tea." The waiter nodded and walked off. Within seconds she returned and placed down their drinks and then walked off again.

L-Elf sipped her drink.

"So…Does this count as a date?"A-Drei asked. The former Dorssian soldier spit out her drink and coughed. "What?"She asked her voice a bit raspy.

"Does this count as a date. You know…It's just the two of us…eating lunch together…talking about stuff…"A-Drei repeated. L-Elf looked at A-Drei.

"Why?"

A-Drei looked a bit anxious.

"How do I put this? Ummm….Elizabeth….I….I like you."

_What!?_


	8. She Belongs To Me

**I do not own Valvrave.**

* * *

L-Elf almost fell back almost fell back in her chair. '_This wasn't supposed to happen! He isn't supposed to like me! ARGGHHHHH!' _She thought to herself. She really wanted to flip the table that they were seated at. She wasn't angry. She just didn't know how to respond to such a comment. L-Elf wasn't one to get into romance. Quickly she stood up from the table and walked towards the bathroom.

"I'll be back in a minute. I need to freshen up for a minute." L-Elf whispered.

That's when he grabbed her wrist. The one that Haruto had scratched when he had attacked her the night before.

"What…happened?" She looked back at him and realized what he was talking about. He saw the bandages that were wrapped around her arms. She tried pulling it away but he held it there and examined it. He looked up her and he finally got a good look at her face. The bandages that were wrapped around her forehead and the stitched up gash. How had he not noticed before?

"Please, let go." She said trying to pull her arm away. A-Drei stood up and pulled her outside farther onto the deck and farther away from the other customers. He looked at her and brushed the bangs away from her eyes. He gently ran his thumb across the gash on her forehead.

"H-how did this happen Elizabeth?" He asked.

L-Elf looked away from him. "It's nothing."

A-Drei shook his head. "This isn't "nothing"! You're hurt! What did this to you!?" He asked.

"I-I can't tell you." L-Elf whispered.

A-Drei looked at her. "Why can't you tell me? Is someone hurting you?" He put his hands on her shoulders and stared into her eyes intently. L-Elf stared into his amethyst eyes. Never in all her time when she was still in the Karlstein Agency had she been so close to A-Drei before.

"A-A-Drei…I…" She didn't know what to say. She had no idea what to do in this kind of situation. She was a fighter, not a lover. A-Drei placed a hand on the side of her cheek and forced her to look at him. "Come on. You can tell me. I promise no one is going to hurt you."

"Yeah but that won't mean that they won't get hurt. Listen A-Drei. It was an accident. He didn't mean to h-"

"I knew it. It was Tokishima wasn't it?" A-Drei growled. L-Elf stared at him in astonishment. "H-how?" Was all she managed to choke out.

A-Drei frowned at her. "It wasn't too hard to figure out. It had to have happened last night because you weren't like this yesterday at dinner, Haruto was angry, the only you were with last night was him, and finally you confirmed it by saying that you were a student a Sakimori High and that it was a person who hurt you and that it was a boy. So I came to the conclusion that Haruto was the one who hurt you."

L-Elf stared at him in shock. He had gotten that technique from her when they were partners. She tried to pull away from her former partner. If he knew that then it would only be a matter of time before he figured up that Elizabeth was a fake. He had an iron grip on her wrist. She kept trying to push his hand away. "Let of me!" She pleaded.

"ELIZABETH!" L-Elf quickly spun her head around to see Haruto running towards her.

"Haruto!" She cried. For once she was happy to see the naïveté yet sweet Valvrave pilot.

A-Drei looked at her, confused by her sudden call. "He hurt you yet you call out for him? What did he do to you?" he asked.

Haruto grabbed L-Elf's waist and pulled her towards him. He glared angrily at A-Drei. "What the _hell _do you think you're doing with **my** Elizabeth?" his voice was dripping with rage. L-Elf noticed this and looked at him. His eyes were starting to turn from blue to red. His canines began to slowly grow longer.

A-Drei glared back at him. "**Your **Elizabeth!? She isn't a possession! She's a person! She makes her own decisions!"

Haruto stood defensively in front of L-Elf. For some reason the want to protect her grew stronger.

"You think I don't know this!? I know she's a person just as well as the next guy!" He snarled.

A-Drei was so ready to hurt him. "Then explain to me why you hurt her last night! Explain to me why she has all of those cuts on her!" He yelled. The other costumers in the restaurant had noticed the brawl that was beginning to form and had started to slowly leave.

Haruto's body tensed at the mention of last night.

"Haruto." L-Elf whispered calmly, putting a hand on his shoulder. Everything was about to head straight down hill, fast.

"I didn't mean to hurt her! You really think I'd hurt the woman I love!?" he yelled angrily. As soon as L-Elf heard these words she froze and stared at him.

"Y-you…love me?" She whispered in shock. Her body suddenly felt weak. She slowly stepped back from the two boys who were seconds away from getting into a fist fight. She backed into a wall and slid down to the floor. She sat there and stared blankly at the boys who had started to duel it out. Two boys fighting for her affection. Any normal girl would've died from happiness with what was happening to her. But L-Elf wasn't any normal girl. She was shocked beyond belief. A-Drei loved her. Haruto loved her. Everything was just so overwhelming. She heard words that were being thrown out during the fight.

"You're a monster! You hurt her!"

"It was an accident!"

"How is hurting someone and accident!?"

"It just was!"

"Stop lying!"

A-Drei through a punch at Haruto but he quickly dodged it before kicking him in the gut. He launched a punch that hit A-Drei in the face. The silverette grabbed his shirt and punched him in the gut. Those martial art classes that L-Elf had given to the students of Sakimori were really paying off. A-Drei quickly shook Haruto's blow off and lunged at the brunette. He would make sure that Haruto would feel the pain that he made Elizabeth feel. Haruto grabbed A-Drei by the shoulder and Judo flipped him. A-Drei countered by pulling Haruto down with him and using his own weight against him.

"THIS IS NO LONGER A FIGHT OF SKILL ANYMORE! L-ELF'S MOVES WON'T WORK HERE! IT'S NOW A FIGHT OF STRENGTH!" A-Drei yelled. He elbowed Haruto in the chest. Haruto held back a cry of pain. But that didn't stop him. He wouldn't let A-Drei win. There was only one L-Elf so only one person could have her, and that one person was him. He wouldn't let A-Drei have L-Elf. L-Elf was his and his alone. He wouldn't share her with anyone. She was his.

Before the Dorssian soldier landed another blow on the brunette he noticed a change in Haruto. His eyes that were once blue had changed earlier to red. They were changing to a deep crimson red. They were so red they seemed almost black. Haruto began to push A-Drei back.

"You can't have her. She is mine and mine alone. I will not share her." He snarled. Suddenly he lunged at A-Drei and pushed him to the railing that separated the restaurant from the beach. He grabbed the Dorssian soldier's shirt and forced him to the railing. "Try to take her away from me and I'll hunt you down and break every single bone in your body." He growled between closed teeth.

"I'd like to see you try." A-Drei sneered and pushed the brunette away form him. "I will have her one way or another Tokishima! Watch me! I'll take her when you won't be there to protect her and you won't be able to do anything except watch as I take her away!" A-Drei yelled, punching Haruto in the face. Haruto moved only inches from his spot and glared daggers at A-Drei. He had never felt this angry in his life. A-Drei had crossed the line. He ran straight for the silverette, out for blood. But before either of them could attack each other, Inuzuka and X-Eins stepped between them. The two stopped instantly. They looked over and saw that not only were the two there but so was Akira, Rukino, Yamada, H-Neun, Q-Vier, and Kriemhild.

Inuzuka and X-Eins glared at the two. "Stop this instant." X-Eins spoke calmly. His silver eyes glared into A-Drei's. A-Drei and haruto glared one last time at each other before walking away from each other. Haruto's eyes went back to their normal sky blue and his teeth went back to how they should be.

The Dorssian soldiers turned to face the JIOR soldiers. "This once. Only this once JIOR. Because, we aren't on the battle field." X-Eins said leading his group out of the restaurant. As A-Drei passed Haruto he stopped and whispered something in his ear.

"_Don't think this is over Haruto Tokishima. No, it's just beginning. I'll take her when you least expect it and you won't be able to do anything but watch."_

Haruto wanted to punch him but now wasn't the time.

"_This is war A-Drei."_

A-Drei smirked. _"So be it, but this time I will be victorious."_

"_Don't be so sure of yourself. Elizabeth belongs to me. I will never let you have her, as long as I am alive and breathing"_ Haruto whispered harshly.

"_Then I guess I'll just have to kill you."_ And with that he left.

Haruto growled angrily and clenched his fists.

"I'll just have to kill you first because I have no intention on letting her go."


	9. AN Explanations

**Ok, so I've received multiple comments on how this story is going and the majority of the reviews are very nice. However, I have received some constructive criticism and in this A/N I'd like to explain them. **

_**OOC L11**_**: I've noticed that many of the **_**comments have said that L11 is very OOC. He's**_** OOC because of the hormones from being a girl. I have noticed as I have been re-reading my work that I may have made him a bit too hormonal. I will try to fix it after this in the following chapters.**

_**OOC/Overprotective Haruto**_**: I guess I got a little too into writing this chapter. He's acting protective of L11 because now that she's a girl he has this feeling that he needs to protect her. Also it's because of Pino because she just wants to be a mischievous little AI. I'll find a way to make him back off in later chapters.**

_**Why no one comforted L11 in last chapter**_**: She was just shocked. Like she said: she's a fighter, not a lover. She's not used to such comments. L11 will become none OOC and will stop having these random hormonal moments in the chapters. She'll learn how to keep her calm and not let her feelings out as easily. She will have a few fighting lessons so she won't have to have Haruto breathing up her back all of them time. She will go back to being the normal L11 just in girl form.**

_**Is Haruto in love with L11 because she's a girl now or has he always been in love with her?:**_** I haven't really figured out what to say/do about that yet. I guess you can think about it whatever way you want.**

_**Will Lieselotte or Cain appear?**_**: I really haven't thought about putting Lieselotte in but I could try to squeeze her in. Cain will make a few appearances here and there though**

**If you have any other questions you'd like me to answer leave them in the reviews and I'll respond to them as soon as I can. Promise. Anyways thanks for all of the reviews and likes/follows. I'll update soon with the characters fixed.**

**Ciao! Hoped this helped explain a few things!**


	10. Call Me By My Real Name

**I do not own Valvrave**

* * *

L-Elf shot up in her bed, her hand clutching her chest. She was breathing heavily. A thin, cold sheet of sweat covered her body. The room was dark. Well of course it would be dark it was night. She quickly looked at the clock across the room. Shining in red numbers through the darkness was 5:57 am. L-Elf shook her head tiredly. Slowly she slid the covers off of her body and stood up. Her footsteps made no sound as she walked across the carpeted floor to the bathroom. The silverette flipped the light switch on and silently closed the door behind her. She walked over to the shower and turned it on, letting the water heat up. L-Elf let out a tired sigh and pulled out the hair tie that was holding her hair back, letting it spill over her shoulders. Slowly she began to undress. Her white spaghetti top and light blue fleece pants fell to the ground around her ankles before she kicked them off and stepped into the shower.

Warm water fell down her body in small streams. She let it run down her body. She stood there and stared blankly at the opposite wall.

Since the fight that happened a month ago, Haruto had never left he side when L-Elf went out. Haruto had always made sure that he knew where she was going if he wasn't there with her. L-Elf had noticed that Haruto had not only become overprotective of her but he had also gotten more observant. If they were out in the city or having lunch together he would occasionally look around here and there. Soon Haruto decided that both he and L-Elf should start taking martial arts classes. L-Elf argued by saying that she already knew every form of martial arts there was but that didn't stop Haruto from making her take them. Though L-Elf did know all types of martial art she didn't do very well on her first day. But gradually she got used to fighting in her girlish form and was finally able to take down the sensei multiple times. She was finally regaining her strength.

After the first week of being in martial arts class, L-Elf had suggested taking firing lessons. Since she was still very good at firing a gun she didn't need to be taught how to do it again. She helped Haruto learn how to use his. She taught him how to hold a steady hand while shooting, aim, stance, position, dismantling and reassembling, quick draw and how to keep it hidden. He had really improved. On their first day of firing lessons Haruto was barley even able to make an accurate mark while all of L-Elf's shots had hit directly in the center. Like L-Elf in martial arts, after a while he got the hang of firing a weapon and was almost as good as L-Elf.

L-Elf was ever so slowly getting used to being a woman. She and Haruto would get up every morning at the crack of dawn and go running together. They didn't worry about being late for breakfast because Professor Kibukawa and Nanami had excused them.

The former Dorssian soldier turned off the faucet. The warm water helped her think and organize her thoughts. She slid back the curtain and stepped out. L-elf reached out and grabbed a towel off the shelf next to the shower and wrapped it around her body. She walked over to the counter and grabbed her hair brush and running it gently through her hair. The brush glided through her hair easily and didn't get caught in any tangles. She grabbed her hair tie again and put her hair back up into a ponytail. She jumped suddenly when she heard a knock on the bathroom door. She walked over and opened it slightly. Haruto stood in front of her, his baby blue eyes looking at her. He was holding a new change of clothes for her; he being fully dressed himself in his running clothes.

"Here, you might need these." He smiled, holding out the clothes to her. L-elf opened the door a little wider and took the clothes from Haruto.

"Thank you Haruto. Hey ummm….What time is it? I could've sworn you were still asleep when I went in to take a shower." L-Elf asked walking over to the counter and laying the clothes down.

"It's 6:43." He answered.

L-Elf nodded slowly and closed the door. "I'll be out in a few minutes."

"Okay." Haruto said before going to go sit at L-Elf's desk. He had become just like L-Elf because of the incidents at the restaurant. Not in terms of killing people but in the way of always carrying a gun with him wherever he went. His Glock 32 was usually hidden under his shirt like L-Elf. She had taught him that was one of the best places to hide it since no one who had a sense of common courtesy would reach into your shirt. His record for dissembling it was 43 seconds and his record for reassembling it was 37 seconds. He picked up the end of his shirt to check his gun. The safety was on so it wouldn't shoot him if he hit it accidently and pulled the trigger. He put his shirt back over the gun and stood up; L-elf would be out any time now.

As soon as he thought that, L-Elf walked out of the bathroom.

"Ready to go Haruto?" She asked. Haruto nodded and grabbed two water bottles off of the desk. He handed one to her as they walked towards the door.

"Yeah, I'm ready." He confirmed, opening the door for L-Elf. L-Elf walked passed him and Haruto followed suit. The two walked together down the halls at a steady pace.

"So what time did you wake up this morning?" Haruto asked, giving her a quick glance. L-Elf thought for a moment.

"I woke up at 5:57 am, why?"

Haruto looked at her funny. "So you were in the shower for over a half hour? What were you thinking about?"

L-Elf looked back at him. "How did you know I was thinking?"

Haruto smiled at her. "When you opened the door this morning you had this look on your face. It's the look you get when you're thinking about something seriously."

"I have a face when I'm thinking?" L-Elf asked, her voice giving off a hint of disbelief.

"Yup, I don't know how to explain it but every time you're in deep thought you have this look. Every time, no matter what, whenever you're thinking you get that look." Haruto laughed. "I think it looks kinda cute."

L-Elf smacked him upset the head. "Owwwww! What'd I do!?"Haruto asked, putting a hand to his head.

"You don't have permission to call me cute." L-Elf huffed.

Haruto laughed wryly. "I wasn't calling you cute; I was saying that the face you make is cute."

L-Elf rolled her eyes. "Yeah, whatever you say Tokishima."

Haruto laughed at her. "There you go again. What's with you? You call me Haruto one moment and the next you're calling me by my last name."

The Dorssian gave him a curious gaze. "Is there something wrong with that? I can call you what I want unless you prefer to have me call you something different."

Haruto nodded at her. "As a matter of fact I do have something I'd like you to call me. As long as it's ok with you."

Her violet eyes stayed focused on the hallway. "Oh? And what would that be? I swear if it's something along the lines of sweetie or honey I'm going to shoot you in the head and bury your body whe-"

"I want you to call me by my first name. I want you to call me Haruto." The brunette looked at the silverette.

"That's fine, _Haruto_."

Haruto gave a small chuckle. "Come on, you can say it better than that. Say it like you mean it."

L-Elf shook her head. "No way in hell. You can deal with that or I can go back to calling you Tokishima. Whichever way you like it." She pushed open the door that lead outside to their running grounds.

The Valvrave pilot frowned like a child who wanted an ice cream and never got one. "Come on L-Elf. Please? Just one time. Say may name like you mean it." His voice was pleading.

L-Elf sighed and gave in. "If you insist. But only once." They stopped in the midst of walking and faced each other.

"Go ahead. Say my name."

The two looked at each other. Her amethyst eyes gazed into his sapphire ones.

Slowly, L-Elf said his name.

Haruto's eyes widened. He didn't think she would say it like that. That was more meaningful then he thought she could do.

She began to walk away but Haruto caught her wrist and pulled her back to him. He traced her jaw with his hand gently.

"L-Elf."

"No. Not L-Elf. I have something I'd like you to call me by as well." The silverette shook her head.

"What would that be?" The brunette asked.

L-Elf paused and then nodded as if assuring herself it was ok.

"I want you to call me by my real name, Haruto. I want you to call me Michael."


	11. Do We Have An Agreement?

**I do not own Valvrave.**

* * *

The crisp morning air hung around the two teens. The birds that where chirping earlier had seemed to stop as if to listen to their conversation.

"Michael?" Haruto asked. The brunette looked at the silverette curiously.

L-Elf nodded. "Yes. That is my birth name. The name that my parents gave to me."

Haruto looked at her. "Why? Why are you telling me this?" He questioned.

"I'm telling you this because I trust you. I've bet everything I have on you and you always pull through one way or another. I feel I can entrust you with something I've only told one other person." The silverette got this far off look in her eyes.

Haruto smiled at the girl. "Well it's nice to know that you actually trust me_, Michael_."

Michael gave small smile. "You can use that name whenever you like just not in front of other people." She brushed her bangs out of her eyes and tucked them behind her ear.

The two began to walk to their training grounds. Haruto slowly grabbed Michael's hand and held it gently. Michael noticed this and glanced quickly over at Haruto but brushed it off.

"Is there anything else I should know so I don't do something wrong and end up dead?" The Valvrave pilot asked giving a short chuckle. He knew that if he made one wrong move that the former Dorssian soldier didn't like, she wouldn't hesitate to kill him. Friend or foe.

"You breathe a word about my real name to anyone, I don't care who it is, and I will kill you. Slowly and painfully." Michael smiled at the last part which made Haruto gulp. "Is that understood Haruto?"

Haruto nodded quickly. "Yes mamn-I mean sir-I mean uhh-uhhh… never mind. You get the point."

Michael giggled at Haruto's mess up. "Good, now let's hurry up. We're later then usual." she said pulling Haruto along behind her.

"I'M BORED." Q-Vier sighed throwing his PSP across the room like he always did when he was bored. X-Eins sighed and continued reading his book.

H-Neun looked up from the book he had taken from the stack of book next to X-Eins and smiled. "You know Q, If you keep throwing your PSP like that you're gonna break it then what are you going to do. You? You're not getting a new one." He grabbed a cookie from the porcelain dish on the table in front of him and popped it into his mouth. Q-Vier immedietly shot up from his spot in front of the table and ran to get his PSP. He held it in his arms like an infant and began to whisper soothing words to it. H-Neun stared at him like he was some kind of insane person which in reality he kinda was. The Dorssian soldier nudged X-Eins' arm and nodded his head over to Q-Vier who was still holding his PSP. X-Eins had a "Are-you-serious-I'm-trying-to-read-but-there's-a-mentally-insane-kid-talking-to-his-PSP-and-he's-freaking-me-out" look on his face which was basically the same look H-Neun had on his face.

X-Eins sighed. "Q-Vier, I swear if you do one more weird thing with that thing I will take it away and you will nev-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU INSANE CHILD!?"

H-Neun and X-Eins stared at Q-Vier in shock. The red head was acting like that troll thing from the Lord of The Rings who was always like "My Precious."

H-Neun and X-Eins scooted as far away from the mentally unstable child; X-Eins holding onto H-Neun's arm like he was some kind of life preserve.

"I knew there was something wrong with that kid, but seriously!" H-Neun whispered loudly to X-Eins. The bluenette nodded in agreement.

"We need to take that thing away from him at the first chance we get."

Suddenly someone grabbed the PSP from Q-Vier's grasp and tossed it to X-Eins who barley caught it.

A-Drei sighed and looked at A-Drei with a disappointed glare. Q-Vier responded with the same.

"Seriously Q-Vier, if you keep this up I'm sure X-Eins could get Colonel Cain to ban you from having any type of electronic." The silverette cautioned. Q-Vier rolled his eyes and held his hand out to X-Eins as if to say 'Give me back the PSP now and no one will get hurt.' X-Eins shook his head and put the PSP in his jacket. "You're not getting it back."

Q-Vier gave X-Eins a shocked/raging glare. "Hand it over now, X. Don't make hurt you."

X-Eins walked over to an open window and held his hand out, the PSP dangling loosely from his fingers. "You hurt me, and I'll drop it. We are 30ft above the ground. I don't think your PSP could survive a fall at that height." The bluenette seemed almost amused at the younger's facial expression. The PSP slipped further down his grip.

Q-Vier screamed. "STOP IT, X! DON'T DROP IT! PLEASE! I'LL DO ANYTHING JUST PLEASE DON'T DROP IT!" His voice was pleading.

H-Neun was having a difficult time from letting a laugh escape his mouth. Q-Vier looked like "The Scream" from Vincent Van Gogh's painting. X-Eins was smiling devilishly and let the PSP drop even further in his fingers. Q-Vier gasped and bit his tongue; his hand outstretched to the PSP. A-Drei watched the scene, amused. Very few had ever seen Q-Vier reduced to a pathetic state. A smile graced his features and he let a chuckle escape his lips. Q-Vier turned to face him.

"You think this is funny!?" He yelled.

A-Drei nodded. "I find it very entertaining."

"I don't think it's funny." H-Neun said. Q-Vier looked over to him and smiled.

"H~" He cried happily.

"I think it's hilarious!" H-Neun laughed falling to the floor laughing so hard that he was crying and clutching his stomach.

Q-Vier stared at him in shock. "You're cruel!" He cried.

X-Eins smiled. He hadn't had this much fun in a long time. Suddenly he got the evilest idea. He let go of the PSP and caught it again. Q-Vier nearly died.

"STOP IT!" He called put.

The bluenette chuckled and tossed the PSP up and down in his hand. "No. This is too much fu-" he missed the PSP and it dropped. "Oh shi…"

Q-Vier let out a scream like those girls in the shower when an axe killer comes in, in those old horror movies. He fell to the floor and layed there.

"You killed me X. You killed me. You're a cruel, heartless person." Q-Vier mumbled emotionlessly.

X-Eins, H-Neun, and A-Drei shared an awkward silence and looked at each other. "It slipped." X-Eins explained at last, breaking the silence.

A-Drei shrugged and picked up his tea cup off the table. He took a sip before placing it back.

"Like a gentlemen." H-Neun smiled, pretending he was drinking tea as well.

The two other Dorssian soldiers laughed. Q-Vier just layed on the floor dying internally.

Then H-Neun asked a question that caused an awkward silence yet again. "So about that girl you like…what's her name again….oh yeah! Elizabeth. What are you gonna do about her A-Drei?"

A-Drei stared at the floor. The silver haired teens face crossed his mind. "I don't really want to talk about her right now. It's kind of a personal issue."

X-Eins and H-Neun looked at him curiously. "Oh come on A! You fought that kid for her! How manly is that! Even I haven't done that yet. You must love her a lot." H-Neun smiled.

A-Drei nodded and took a seat on a nearby chair.

"I don't think I've ever cared about someone as much as her before besides L-Elf. But she and L-Elf are two completely different people and L-Elf is….." His voice trailed off. He couldn't think about the fact that the person he cared about most had betrayed him and left Dorssia for JIOR.

"Forget about L-Elf. He's gone. Think about Elizabeth." X-Eins suggested. He sat down on a couch followed by H-Neun.

"I do. Everyday. But…I don't think she likes me. I mean at the restaurant a month ago when were talking she seemed hesitant to tell me what had happened to her the night before." A-Drei sighed.

"What do you mean?" X-Eins asked taking a sip of his coffee.

A-Drei rubbed his forehead and looked up at his teammates. "Tokishima…he hurt her…really bad. I still can't believe a normal human could do such a thing, especially him. He would never hurt someone he loved. But….I can't help but wonder why he hurt her. He confessed to being the one who hurt her but he didn't explain why. He said it was an accident. I don't believe him though. An accident wouldn't have left the cuts it did on Elizabeth. Something's up with Haruto and I plan to find out what it is. I want to know why he attacked Elizabeth. I don't care how I have to do it. I want to know why he did what he did."

H-Neun took a bite out of another cookie and shrugged. "Ok, but what do you mean by she seemed hesitant to tell you what happened? Was she protecting that kid or something? How did you find out it was him who did it? What's her connection to him?"

"I thought the same thing about her protecting him. That or she thought that it might cause him some kind of trouble and word would get out about the incident. His fame would be gone just like that. Elizabeth didn't tell me that he was the one who did it; I figured that out by myself. It had to have happened the night before because that's when I saw her last and she didn't look like that. Tokishima was the only one she was with and he was very angry when they left. Elizabeth said that it was a male student at Sakimori High and I pieced everything together after that. Her connection with him I don't know much on except for the fact that they might be dating and the fact that they go to school together. She showed me her student ID. She's a senior student at Sakimori high and her name is Elizabeth Senshi." A-Drei explained.

"Warrior." X-Eins put in.

"What?" H-Neun asked. A-Drei looked at X-Eins confused.

"Warrior. That's what Senshi means in Japanese. Odd last name for a girl who doesn't seem the least bit able to fight, let alone hurt someone." The bluenette explained.

"Ok then…When did you learn Japanese, X?" The orange haired Dorssian asked.

"You learn a lot of things reading H. You should try it sometime. Might do you some good. All you do is fill that brain of yours with useless information. That is if you have one." X-Eins laughed.

"HEYYYY!" H-Neun shouted angrily.

"Oh calm yourself child. I was just kidding." The soldier smiled. H-Neun put on a pouty face.

"You're mean X."

"Oh I'm so mean." X-Eins teased.

"Yes you are." H-Neun mumbled.

That started an argument between the two on why X-Eins was so quote on quote "mean".

The silver haired Dorssian stood up and left the room. He walked down the corridors of the Dorssian military base, his boots making soft clicking noises as they hit the tile floor. Thoughts of Elizabeth filled his head. Of course they would. He loved the JIORian girl with all of his heart. She wasn't in the enemy's army which was a plus. He didn't have to worry about facing her in battle and having to kill her.

Suddenly he ran into something. He looked up and came face to face with his superior: Colonel Cain.

"I'm sorry sir. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. It's my fault completely." A-Drei explained. Cain nodded his head.

"It's ok A-Drei. Everyone makes mistakes. What was on your mind that distracted you?" Cain asked.

A-Drei didn't answer. How was he supposed to tell him that he was distracted by a mere woman? He didn't have to.

"It's that girl isn't it? Elizabeth. I heard about what happened. You love her a lot don't you?" A mischievous grin crossed his face, unbeknownst by A-Drei.

A-Drei nodded. "I love her more than anything in the world. I know it's showing weakness but…. I can't help it."

The blond man nodded in understanding. This was just perfect.

"If you love her then why don't you go get her?" He asked. He had to hold himself back from laughing at how naïveté the soldier was being.

"I don't stand a chance by myself against JIOR's "army". I would if I could though." A-Drei confessed.

Cain put a hand on the young soldier's shoulder. "I'll help you A-Drei. But only this once. I was planning on paying them a "surprise visit" in a few days. While you're there, you can find your love and take her back with us. You can also take care of the brat Tokishima while you're their too. He's all yours." He was practically smiling.

The silverette stared at his superior in shock. "A-Are you sure? Would you really let me? I mean…"

Cain nodded. "It's fine. Do what you like. As long as you take care of the job. Do we have an agreement?" His hand was held out to A-Drei.

The silverette shook his hand. "We do."


	12. Kuuchuu Hikou

**I do not own Kakumeiki Valvrave. Sunrise does though.  
**

**The title 'kuuchuu hikou' is Japanese for air flight.**

* * *

"So how did today go for you, Michael? Tired?" Haruto asked the teen running next to him.

They had been working all day after their morning work out. It was now 6:45 at night. The moon was slowly rising and the crickets had already begun chirping. They had begun their work out again at 5:00. Haruto insisted upon getting in some extra time in for working out during their free time instead of vegging out in their dorm room. Michael had agreed without even thinking. For once Haruto understood what it was truly like to be a soldier. They had been working out excessively, having already running 5 miles and doing multiple crunches, planks, push ups, and pull ups. Now they were finishing off their seventh mile for that day.

Michael took a few seconds before answering. "I'm fine. This is nothing compared to what I was put through in Dorssia. How about you Haruto? Holding up?"

Haruto smiled at the girl and kept running. "I'm fine. This is a bit more then what I'm used to but I'm holding up. I'm surprised I've lasted this long." His face was flushed a cherry red and a thin layer of sweat coated his body. His hair was matted with the sweat to his forehead. The same went for Michael. She laughed.

"I'm proud of you Haruto. Many have tried to keep up with me and have failed. You're the first person to be able to match my speed and strength. You have more potential then I thought." Her silver hair was pulled back into a pony tail and flew wildly behind her as she ran. The two teen's feet pounded against the dirt track as they neared the starting line which meant they had only one more lap left before they were done for the day. Haruto and Michael were neck and neck as they ran down the track.

"Is that so? Funny. I thought I would've been the most disappointing person you've ever trained, seeing as how you're so fit and I've never had to do this much of a training unless it was work out day in PE." Haruto chuckled.

Michael rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't say you're disappointing. However you are very and I mean very stubborn. But…you're also one of the best people I know. You care a lot for your friends. You're persistent and will not stop something until you finish it to the end. I like that in a person. It's a good quality to have." She smiled slightly and started to run even faster. Haruto watched her and ran faster too.

"Hey, it's not nice to leave when someone's talking to you!" He accused.

Michael gave him an amused glance. "See? What'd I say? Persistent and stubborn."

Haruto huffed. The girl smiled. "You're so naïveté, Haruto. So very naïveté."

The brunette seemed upset. "So? What does that mean? Do you like me or do you loathe me?"

Michael didn't answer. Haruto looked at her. "What's wrong Michael?"

The silverette shook her head. "Sorry. Nothing's wrong I was just thinking about how I was going to answer you." Her amethyst eyes seemed a little duller than usual.

Haruto watched her with a confused look. "So what do you think about me?"

Michael seemed a bit sad. "Do you want an honest answer?"

Haruto nodded.

"Well….I guess I like you. Though you can unbelievably ignorant, stubborn, persistent, and annoying at times I think…you're a really nice guy. You're friends are lucky to have you. I only wish I would've been able to have a person like you to grow up with." Michael gave a wry smile.

Right before Haruto could say anything back to her; the snowy haired teen tripped and fell to the ground. Haruto skid to halt and ran back to the girl.

"Hey! Are you OK!?" He asked holding her hands in his. Michael pushed herself up slowly and tried to stand up but immediately fell back down. Before she hit the ground Haruto grabbed her around the waist. The Valvrave pilot looked down at her ankle. It looked fine but he knew something was wrong. Gently, he picked her up bridal style and carried her over to a nearby picnic table. He set her on the top and sat down on the seat. He held up her foot and carefully touched her ankle. Michael winced and let out a small cry.

"That hurts." She said quietly. Haruto nodded and placed her leg back down.

"I may not be a doctor but I know a hurt ankle when I see one. It's not a severe injury and it will probably be gone in a while. Until then don't put to much strain on it. You might damage it even more then it already is." Haruto aid looking up at the silver haired teen. Michael laughed meekly.

"I know what to do when you hurt your ankle Doctor Haruto. I've done it before." She teased.

Haruto shook his head and smiled. "You really are something Michael."

Michael reached out to the brunette and ruffled his hair. "I could say the same thing about you, Haruto."

The sapphire eyed pilot gently ran has hand over her ankle. Hi finger lightly skimmed her skin as if she were made of porcelain and the smallest scratch would break her which was the exact opposite. Slowly her bent down and placed a small kiss on her ankle. The silverette blushed.

"W-what was that about?" She stammered. She felt her cheeks heating up. He looked at her kindly.

"When I was little I fell and scraped my knee. My mother kissed it and told me that it would help it heal faster. She told me that love can make anything heal. It could even heal a broken heart." He explained taking a seat next to the silverette.

"That's impossible. It can't happen. Love cannot heal everything. If it could then why hasn't it healed my heart that's in pieces?" Small tears peaked at her eyes, she remembered the day she first met Lieselotte as a child and she had saved her life.

Haruto brushed her hair behind her ear and placed his palm on her cheek. "You don't get it, _Elizabeth. _Your love doesn't heal. What heals is the love of another person. When someone loves you they'll do everything they can to make you happy." He placed his free hand over her heart. "When you find someone you truly love you'll know it. You won't know how but you just will. And when you realize you love them you'll understand."

Michael stared at the teen. The tear began to gently fall over her eyes. Haruto gazed into her eyes. His baby blue eyes filled with kindness like Michael had never seen. All she ever knew in her life was sadness and disappointment. She grew up never being able to trust anyone. She believed that all people in the world were cold and heartless…except Haruto.

The brunette wiped her tears away with his thumb. "What'd I say about crying?" he whispered soothingly.

Michael wiped her tears away with his hand quickly. "Sorry. I can't help it. Women are so emotional."

Haruto watched the girl dry her tears. "Love can change anyone and can fix anything, Michael. All you have to do is let go."

Michael looked away from Haruto. "When you let go you give up. Giving up is not in my vocabulary. If that's the price for falling in love…I don't want to. I don't want to lose everything."

"It doesn't mean losing Michael. It means letting go of yourself and putting all of your faith and trust in the person you love. You can trust them with your life and they will never let you down." Haruto reassured her.

Michael looked back at the boy.

Haruto leaned in closer to Michael until their noses were touching. "I promise you I'll never let you down. I'll make you happy. I'll heal your heart. I'll do anything for you."

Michael looked back at him. Her expression was unreadable. Slowly her lips formed a smile she hugged the brunette.

"Maybe…it's time to move on. If you can do what you say you can do…if you can heal my broken heart…if you can make it happy again…then…I guess loving someone isn't bad. Promise me something Haruto. Promise me that you will do what you say you will do because…I want to feel happy again." The silverette asked. Her head rested on his shoulder.

Haruto smiled. "Then let's make a contract."

The former Dorssian pulled away from the JIORian and laughed. She gently hit him on the head. "You copier."

His sky colored eyes stared into hers. "I promise that I'll do everything in my power to make you happy again. As long as you will do everything in your power to help me make you happy." He held his hand out to her. "Do we have a deal?"

Michael smiled at the boy. "I guess so." She placed her hand in his and they shook.

The two of them smiled at each other. Then Haruto realized now was the best time to do what he'd been planning to do for a month.

"Hey can you stand?" He asked. Michael cautiously stepped down from the bench and onto the ground. She stood straight up. "Yeah. Why?" Haruto smiled widely.

"Wait right here. I'll be back in a few minutes. Promise." He said before running off towards the base.

"H-haruto!?" She called out after the boy but he just kept on running. "What are you planning?" She whispered to herself.

The silverette waited for almost ten minutes in the dark for the Brunette to come back. Suddenly she saw a streak of red bolt across the sky and head straight for her.

"What the?..." She watched it closely and realized it was Unit 1. The Valvrave flew towards her and landed in front of her with a large boom. "Haruto!? What on Earth are you doing!?"She cried out. The hatch opened and Haruto looked out at her.

"Just trust me Michael! I know what I'm doing! Climb on!" Haruto yelled back. He lowered the mecha's hand out to her. The violet eyed girl eyed it curiously. She walked towards it and hoped on. Then the Mecha's hand began to move up. Michael tried to keep her balance as the hand moved. Haruto placed the teen next to where he was on the outside of the Valvrave. Michael looked at him worriedly.

"What are you thinking Haruto?" She asked.

Haruto looked at the girl. "All I ask of you is that you trust me."

The two stared back at each other for a moment before she nodded. "Fine. I trust you." Haruto nodded back at her and he closed the hatch.

"Hang on tight!" he called. His hands were firmly on the controls of the mecha. He would make this a night that Michael would never forget.

Michael obeyed and held on to the large robot tightly. After making sure that Michael was ready he smiled. Let it begin. Suddenly the Valvrave shot into the night sky. The former Dorssian watched as the ground grew further and further away as they flew up higher and higher into the air. Her silver hair whipped around wildly from the wind. As the ascended into the atmosphere, the air began to grow cold. Suddenly the Valvrave stopped and hovered in the air.

"You alright Michael?" Haruto's voice asked.

She nodded. "Yeah! I'm fine!"

"That's good because it's gonna get really fast here in a second. Whatever you do don't let go." He called.

Michael smiled. "Wouldn't dream of it!"

Then the mecha shot across the horizon line at the speed of what Michael thought was 175 MPH. She held on for dear life as they approached a nearby city. The bright lights illuminated the night sky with a beautiful glow. She felt as if she were flying.

"THIS IS AMAZING!" She cried out loudly. Though she couldn't see it, Haruto was smiling. He steered the mecha to get a close up on some of the tall sky scrapers. L-Elf looked at the tall buildings in awe. She had never actually experienced this before. The people and cars below seemed like small bugs scurrying about. Small store chains seemed like little condos and large super malls seemed like factories. She had never felt so alive.

Haruto turned the steering to the east towards the ocean. He leaned the mecha into a nose dive to the water. The mecha got close enough for Michael to reach out and touch it with her hand. The cold water alerted her senses and splashed up onto her arm. The robot then turned up and once again ascended into the night.

The stars dotted the sky all the way to the horizon line. Clouds floated along in the breeze and were placed absently along the sky line. The full moon shown brightly over the city and created a beautiful sight on the ocean. The bright rays reflected off the water. Combine that with the breeze and the salty smell and you've got the perfect combo.

The mecha turned back to the base and flew along the coastline. The rocky cliffs lined the land, waves crashing against the sides. Michael smiled at the sight. Everything was just so beautiful. Her eyes sparkled with delight. Nothing she had seen in her life could compare to what she was seeing now. Sure she had been up in a Valvrave unit before but never like this. She saw a large pod of dolphins in the corner of her eyes. Above her a flock of birds flew into the mainland. Everything so unreal. She felt as if she were in a dream. She wanted to pinch herself to make sure she was actually awake and that she wasn't dreaming. Soon the mecha flew back to the main land; her adventure was almost over.

As they made their way back to the base the silverette eyed the fields of emerald grass below her. She could see the outlines of land. The city had disappeared somewhere in the land behind them; the shining lights long gone. The Valvrave slowly came to a descent in the training grounds where it had originally taken off. The mecha's hand lowered slowly down to the ground. The teen slowly made her way over to the edge and hoped off. She smoothed her hair out and let out a huge breath.

"That was incredible!" She laughed happily. Haruto slowly made his way down form his pilot's seat in the mecha and jogged over to her. He smiled at her.

"I'm glad you like it." He grinned.

"I loved it! I've never felt sop free in my life!" She cried. The silverette hugged the brunette. "Thank you Haruto! That was the greatest thing anyone's ever given me."

Haruto hugged her back. "You're welcome. We can do it again anytime you like."

She laughed one last time. "I might take you up on that offer soon."

"I'll wait until then." Haruto smiled. He led her towards the dorms. "Come on. It's getting late. Let's go back."

She nodded. "Yeah. That's a good idea."


	13. Just Go

**I do not own Kakumeiki Valvrave. Sunrise does though.**

* * *

Inuzuka looked around once more. No Haruto. It had been three hours since he last saw him. When he didn't return with Michael after their work out he went looking for them. When he checked their workout grounds he found nothing. He looked around the school class rooms, work rooms in the base; he asked around if anyone had seen them, he even checked their dorm room. No matter where he looked it was like they had disappeared off of the face of the earth. It was now 9:00 at night and he was about ready to fall asleep, but he couldn't until he found out where his friend had disappeared too. When he checked out side one last time he was greeted with a peculiar sight. Haruto's Valvrave was sitting in the middle of the field.

"That wasn't their before." He wondered allowed. He only guessed that Haruto might've returned from a training session with Michael in the Valvrave. He was ready to fall from sleep deprivation. Deciding that he would make one last attempt to find his friend before he went back too his dorm room, he wondered down the halls to check Haruto's bunk. He knocked on the door softly but no one answered. He knocked again but still no one came. Quietly he pushed the door open. Inside the room he saw a form on the bottom bunk. He wandered into the room and went to examine it. In the dim light that the hallway provided he was able to make out what the form was. He smiled to himself. Lying on the bed was both Haruto and Michael. Haruto had his arm lying around the silverette's waist and his other hand out in front of him which Michael was using as a pillow for her head. Michael was curled up in front of Haruto with her hands sprawled out in front of her. They both seemed to be sleeping peacefully. The green haired pilot sighed and walked out, making sure to close the door quietly behind him as he left.

'_Don't scare me so much next time, Haruto.'_ He thought to himself as he carried himself to his dorm room.

* * *

_**Le time skip- the next day during lunch…**_

* * *

"Alright students! Listen up! I know you're all very excited about this and have been waiting for this for a long time but please quiet down!" Ms. Nanami called out over the microphone. The entire student body of Sakimori high immediately quieted to listen to their student teacher. Once the room was completely quiet Nanami cleared her throat before speaking again. "Students of Sakimori High. I'd like to announce that in a little more than 24 hours, the dance committee will be holding the annual spring dance. That means boys you better suck it up and ask the girl you want, to go too the dance with you." Then every student in the room cheered loudly in delight. Deciding it was a lost cause to tell them to quiet down yet again, Nanami sighed and walked off stage guessing that they wouldn't really care about what she would have to say anyways. Every girl in the room where squealing and making guesses on who would ask them to go to the dance. Every boy with the exception of Haruto, Inuzuka, Yamada and Michael (If you would accept Michael's true gender) were talking to each other about which girl they would take to the dance.

Said boys and one girl turned boy who weren't talking about who they would take to the dance sat quietly in the back of the room listening to all of the loud chatter going on around them. Michael couldn't ask a girl because of three reasons: 1) he himself was girl and it would appear very wrong. 2) He didn't like a girl at the school in that sense of speaking, and 3) he wasn't planning on going to the dance. He didn't see the point in going. Inuzuka and Yamada weren't thinking about taking anyone but were planning as going as loners because they could. There wasn't rule that said they absolutely had to take someone to the dance. Haruto on the other hand was thinking about a girl he wanted to take to the dance. Two girls actually. He was torn between which one he should take. Should he take Rukino or Michael? It wouldn't seem wrong to take Michael because she was a girl and they were on "good terms" as Inuzuka would say it. He stole a quick glance at the violet eyed girl. Her face had a blank expression written all over. Her eyes made it seem like she was spacing out or she just didn't care. She wasn't one to get excited…unless you count what happened the night before.

The brunette sighed and began to leave. Michael saw this but didn't do anything. He had his own things to worry about. '_He's probably going to ask Ms. Rukino to the dance. Not like I care or anything.'_ She thought to herself. All of a sudden a huge group of girls surrounded her.

"L-Elf! Who are you going to take to the dance!? That is if you're expecting a boy to take you!" One called out.

"N-no! I wasn't planning on going at all!" The silverette stammered, putting her hands up in defense.

All of the girls looked at her, an upset look present on all of their faces. "How come!? I was sure you'd come after all you weren't able to come last year because you were sick." One of the girls cried.

Michael didn't like all of this attention. "Uhhh…I don't like dances…." She said before quickly exiting the large, overcrowded room.

The girls watched her leave before one of them said. "I'll bet 25 dollars someone's going to ask her to the dance."

"I'll bet 50 dollars that even if someone asks her she'll reject them." Another said.

"I'll bet 30 dollars that she won't go at all."

Suddenly Takahi came in. "I bet 100 dollars that Haruto will ask her out, She'll agree, and they'll go together."

* * *

Michael sighed and placed a hand on the railing of the balcony she was standing on. She softly ran her fingers back and forth on the marble surface. She breathed in and out softly and watched as the male students below her went on with their plans on asking girl to the dance. Hundreds of couples flooded out of the building. Michael guessed that they had planned on going with each other to the dance. She watched them laugh or kiss each other as the boys walked across the hard-court and over to their dorm rooms and the girl leave with their friends to find some elaborate dress to the dance.

Suddenly someone tapped her on the shoulder. The Dorssian jumped and immediately tackled the person to the ground and placed her hands on their throat.

"Mi…chael…It's Haru..to…" The brunette pilot choked out. Michael immediately stood up and held a hand out to the pilot.

"Sorry. It's kinda a self defense thing." She mumbled pulling at her snowy hair nervously.

"It's OK I shoulda warned you first." Haruto chuckled lightly and rubbed his neck embarrassed.

Michael bit her lip and went back to glancing over the crowd of students which was now starting to dissipate. "So what are you doing here, Haruto?" She asked dully. He was probably going to ask her if she was going to the dance and then tell her that she should go with him and Rukino so she wouldn't be alone in their empty dorm room.

"Michael….I wanted to know if you were going to the dance tomorrow…you know everyone's kinda talking about it." He was really nervous about what he was planning to do.

The Dorssian girl said nothing back.

"I was wanting to know if maybe…you'd like to go wit-"

"HARUTO!"

He quickly turned around and saw Rukino running towards him. She hugged him tightly and smiled.

"There you are! I was looking everywhere for you silly!" She laughed happily.

"Sorry I was talking with L-Elf. Why were you looking for me?" The brunette was confused by the girl's sudden interruption.

She tapped him on the nose. "I came to get you so we could go with Takahi and Satomi to the mall so we could get my dress and your tux for the dance tomorrow!" She chimed.

"R-Ruki-" Haruto began.

"No need to explain yourself Haruto. I've already got everything set up for tomorrow! Now come on let's go! We can't keep them waiting!" She cried pulling on Haruto's arm.

"But Rukin-"

Rukino huffed. "Come on Haruto. I'm sure L-Elf's just fine. Whatever you needed to tell her can wait until later right? Right. Now let's go!" She pulled Haruto away.

Haruto resisted her pulling. "Rukino I-I can't wait! I have to ask L-Elf so-"

"Go ahead and go. Like she said don't wanna keep them waiting. They might leave without you." Michael was now facing them smiling weakly. He saw disappointment in her eyes. Her hand was resting on the railing and her hair was blowing in the wind behind her.

"But the dance." Haruto tried.

"It's okay. You and Rukino can go together. You don't need me to ruin your fun tomorrow. Anyways I have things I need to do tomorrow night. They can't be put off any longer." The silverette lied. She didn't have anything she needed to do. She was right. He was going to ask her to join his group.

Haruto stared at her. "That's not wh-"

"Just go." Michael said quietly turning her back to them.

Rukino took this as her chance to pull Haruto with her down the halls towards the grounds where Takahi and Satomi were waiting for them in her and Haruto next to Takahi's limo.

Michael watched the car pull away and out of site. "Good luck Haruto. You're going to need it when shopping with those girls." For some reason she felt a little disappointed inside.


	14. Night of A Milion Dreams

**I do not own VVV, Beauty and The Beast, Vogue Magazine, Titanic or the song Unchained Melody. They all belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

Haruto gently opened the door in his room and stepped inside.

"I'm home." He called out to a certain silverette he was hoping to talk too.

"Welcome back Haruto." Michael said from the bottom bunk. Her voice had the slightest quiver in it. He set his bags down on the floor and walked over to the bed. Michael was lying on her stomach with computer in front of her. She had ear buds in and was watching a movie. Lying next to her was a plate of half eaten strawberry cheesecake and a cup of tea. Her eyes were red and small tear streaks ran down her face.

"What's wrong Michael?" Haruto asked sitting next to her on the bed.

"This movie…it's sad...I would never usually cry at some sappy romantic movie like this but I just can't help it with all of these girly hormones. Jack and Rose…..It's just so heartbreaking." Michael spoke softly, pausing the movie playing and taking out her ear buds.

"What movie are you watching?" Haruto asked curiously. He layed down next to Michael and started to play with her hair for no apparent reason.

"The movie's called "Titanic" and was based off an event in history a long time ago." Michael wiped a tear from her eyes and turned to look at Haruto who had a strand of her hair wrapped around his finger. "So before Ms. Rukino took you shopping today you wanted to tell me something. What was it?"

Haruto looked a bit nervous. "About that…Michael…I…Never mind. It was nothing."

Michael gave him a curious look before shaking her head and closing her computer screen. "Ok. Whatever you say Haruto." She slid her computer under her bed and put her cake in the mini fridge she kept under her desk and tea on her desk. She walked back to her bed and pulled the covers over her body.

"What are you doing Michael?" Haruto asked.

"I'm going to sleep. What else did you think I was doing?" Michael mumbled.

Haruto stood up and sighed. "Ok then." He walked over to the wall and turned the lights off. "I'll be back in a few minutes." He called out to her before walking out of the room and closing the door behind him.

Michael heard his footsteps grow smaller and smaller before she no longer heard them. She stared up to the top of the bunk above her in silence. Her eyes soon adjusted to the darkness and she looked around. Everything in the room was as it should be. Slowly she pulled the covers over her head and curled up into a small ball. She waited in the darkness for about half an hour before she heard the door open and close. She heard footsteps walk into the room over to her bed. Someone sat down on her bed and pulled the covers back from her face and down to her waist. Her eyes remained closed as she felt the breath of the person on her skin. A hand traced her jaw down to her collarbone and brushed her hair away from her face. Gently she felt someone place a warm kiss on her cheek.

"I know you probably can't hear me but I just wanted to say that I'm ashamed that I wasn't able to ask you what I wanted to. If I could turn back time I would make sure that I would ask you to go with me to the dance." Haruto whispered gently into her hair. The brunette ran his hand along her cheek before pulling away. But before he pulled away completely he placed something in her open hand. She heard him climb the steps to his bunk above her and crawl under the covers. When she was sure he was settled into bed she breathed in slowly and opened her eyes. The silverette touched her cheek gently.

_So that's what you wanted to tell me, Haruto. _She looked to her hand and saw a silver locket in the pale light of the moon. She smiled before putting it around her neck and going back to sleep.

* * *

When Haruto woke up the next morning Michael was gone. His brain went into panic mode and her frantically looked around for her. She was nowhere to be seen. Her bed was made and the shower was still wet from the shower she had taken while he was still asleep. The brunette began to worry before he found a baby blue envelope sticking out from under his phone on her desk. He picked up the envelope and flipped it over. _'To Haruto.' _He opened the envelope and pulled out the letter that was inside.

_Dear Haruto,_

_I bet you're probably frantic and wondering where I am right now. Well I went out early today with Takahi. She wanted to have a little what she called "Girls bonding time", whatever that is. Anyways I won't be back till an hour before the dance so stop worrying your sweet, naïveté self and calm down. I'm fine. And I do have my gun on me. If I get back late then I hope you have a good time with Rukino at the dance tonight. I give you my best._

_Michael_

Haruto sighed. "You could've woken me up to tell me that Michael." He ran a hand through his chocolate brown hair and set the letter down on the desk. "Oh well. I guess I better get ready for today then. There's nothing better to do anyways."

* * *

_**Time skip…7:00 PM. Dance time.**_

* * *

A-Drei glanced over the surveillance cameras in front of him. How ironic that the day they decided to pay a visit to Module 77 was the day they were holding their annual spring dance. The security guards lay knocked out in the corner surrounded by several Dorssian soldiers.

Camera one showed the students of Sakimori high walk into the ballroom dressed in their finest evening clothes. Boys were holding the hands of their female companions and the girls were giggling excessively. He rolled his eyes and looked at Camera 4 which showed the inside of the ballroom. Many students were mingling with each other inside the large room. Waiters came up and brought them drinks before walking away and serving other guests. One thing he noticed is that the waiters wore festive masks for the event. He couldn't tell who they really were. He could definitely use that to his advantage. That's when he saw him. Haruto entered the room arm in arm with Rukino. He was dressed in a clean pressed black suit while Rukino was wearing a violet A-Line Empire Waist dress. The two were chatting with each other and occasionally they would laugh.

"Hey. Why isn't Tokishima with Elizabeth? He loves her right? If he loves her then he should've taken her to the dance." H-Neun said.

A-Drei shook his head. "I don't know." He scanned the cameras fro any sign of the silverette he loved. She was nowhere to be found.

"Come on A-Drei. We've got things we've got to do. Get changed and let's go." Q-Vier called out. A-Drei sighed and turned away from the screen.

"Let's go crash a party."

* * *

Takahi rushed down the halls of the school. A dress hidden under a plastic sheet was layed over her arm; a make up kit and bag of beauty supplies in each of her hands. She huffed and walked quickly towards her room. Her dress swayed behind her and her heels clicked on the floor as she walked quickly. She soon approached the door to her room and slammed it open.

"Alright sweetie. It's time to make you Vogue Magazine material. Let's get busy. You've got a long night."

* * *

Haruto laughed as Inuzuka told another joke. His stomach hurt from the amount of laughing he'd done in the last half hour. Rukino held his arm and laughed with him. The singer was so happy now that she and Haruto were together at the dance. The only thing that seemed wrong was that L-Elf wasn't there. Nothing really seemed complete unless he was there since he had come into their lives.

Satomi looked over to the door and saw Takahi standing in the doorway. She nodded at him and he knew it was time. He tapped Haruto on the shoulder.

"Haruto, there's someone here to see you." The blond smiled, pointing over his shoulder to the doorway. The brunette turned around and took in a sharp breath.

Michael stood hidden between the wall and the open doorway. She was nervous-he could tell. A faint cherry blush coated her cheeks. Takahi put a hand on the silverette's shoulder and she turned to look at the female. The blond said a few words to her and took her hand. Hesitantly, Michael accepted and allowed herself to be pulled into the large ballroom.

Immedietly the room went silent and everyone turned to stare at the beautiful girl that had just entered the room.

The Dorssian was absolutely stunning; her hair partially pulled up into a bun and the rest left down. The ends of her hair were curled into fragile ringlets that spilt over her bare shoulders like a waterfall of silver (think of Belle's from Beauty and The Beast.) Tiny diamond earrings were partially hidden by her hair but sparkled in the light none the less. She was dressed in a long, flowy, white strapless dress with a sapphire blue sash around her mid-stomach which was speckled with small diamonds. Decorating the dress were intricate designs of flowers done in a faint blue. The dress swayed ever so gently as she was lead over to the group of students. Her hands were covered in navy blue gloves that reached her mid biceps. Haruto's silver locket was present around her neck.

Takahi and the silverette stopped when they reached the group.

"So…What do you think?" Takahi asked putting her hands on her hips and smiling. She was sure this was her greatest makeover yet. "I've turned an ugly duckling to a beautiful swan."

"She's beautiful, Takahi!" Shoko beamed, admiring the new look that the Dorssian was wearing.

"You're so pretty, L-Elf!" One of the girls shrilled.

Michael looked away; an angry look on her face covered by blush. "It's not like I wanted to wear this. She forced me too. Don't expect me to dress like this for every special occasion I go to while I'm a woman."

Takahi tapped Michael's shoulder with her fan and shook her head. "What did I tell you about your attitude? Tonight's a special night. Don't have a bad attitude about things."

Michael sighed. "Fine." She then walked off to go find something to distract her from the fact that everyone was staring at her. She didn't like all of this attention. She had decided when Takahi was forcing her to dress up like a Barbie that while she was "attending" the party she would hang in the shadows. Wearing this gimmick made her feel sick and embarrassed. Her entire reputation as being a killer soldier with a heart of stone was gone now and she would have to rebuild it from the pieces that were left behind in the ashes. The dress and makeup only added on to her pile of humiliation. She walked to the deepest part of the room and disappeared into the darkness of the outer areas, the party around her going into full swing.

* * *

Haruto watched as the teen disappeared in the crowd of students.

"Takahi you're amazing!" A random girl called out. The blond only smiled and flipped her hair.

Inuzuka and Yamada smiled and nodded. "Seriously. If I didn't know better I would've thought that he was a girl from birth." Yamada put in. Rukino just nodded with what was said but her attention was on Haruto whose attention was still on the silverette. This wasn't supposed to be how things turned out. Haruto was supposed to care only about her and spend the entire night only with her. She had to get rid of L-Elf before her entire night was ruined. When she snapped out of her deep thought Haruto was gone.

* * *

A-Drei watched the students in the crowd through the mask he was wearing. He and the rest of his comrades were disguised as waiters for the party. He walked through the crowd making sure not to seem to suspicious in case anyone really started to look at them. X-Eins walked up beside him, a platter in his hand with glasses of champagne on it much like his own.

"Have you found her yet?" He whispered, referring to Elizabeth.

The silverette shook his head. "Not yet. If it turns out she's not attending the dance then I will go out into the dorms and find her myself if I have to."

"Let's not get rash now, A. I'm sure she's around here somewhere. Besides, what normal teen girl wouldn't want to go to the dance?" H-Neun grinned as he walked up next to them. He had a few lipstick marks on his face probably from a make out session he had with another party go-er.

X-Eins frowned at the orange haired Dorssian. "What did I tell you about flirting and making out with the girls, H-Neun?" The bluenette scolded.

"Oh come on X. Lay off. It's a party. You're supposed to have fun at parties. It's universal knowledge." H-Neun whined.

He rolled his eyes and sighed. "So immature." He muttered under his breath so H-Neun couldn't hear.

"Hey A-Drei! I found her!" Q-Vier yelled happily as he ran over to the group of teens. The glasses of champagne on his platter shook and sloshed around, threatening to fall at any moment.

"Where is she Q-Vier?" A-Drei asked his attention fully on the boys answer.

"She's out on the floor dancing with Haruto." He smiled.

The group turned their heads to look at the middle of the floor and sure enough there she was, in the arms of the JIORian boy.

* * *

Haruto walked over to the silverette girl who was sitting alone in a corner.

"I see you have the locket I gave you. Do you like it?" he asked.

Michael merely nodded.

Haruto noticed her quiet state."Hey. This is a party. You should be happy."

Michael looked up at him. "I don't really like parties. I would like to leave but Takahi told me I had to stay."

"You're going to listen to her?" The brunette asked raising an eyebrow at the teen's statement.

"Hey. You don't want to be on her bad side. I've seen it and it's not pretty at all." Her amethyst eyes looked back to the floor.

Haruto smiled and walked over to her. "Then how about this. I give you permission to leave and I'll explain to Takahi why you left."

Michael smiled. "What's the catch?"

Haruto chuckled and held his hand out to the girl. "You have to dance with me at least once."

She eyed his hand before placing her own gloved hand in it. "Fine. Just one." And with that Haruto led her out to the middle of the floor. His hand was wrapped protectively around her waist and his hand wrapped around Michael's. The song playing came to an end and the new song began; a song to perfect for the moment to be coincidental.

The two started out slow and steady as the song got to it's beginning melody. It was a song that Michael had heard many times because of the times she spent with Takahi and Shoko on girl's night.

_Oh, my love, my darling, I've hungered for your touch, __a long, lonely time _

The two swayed to the lyrics slowly. The Dorssian's amethyst eyes gazed into the JIORian's sapphire ones.

_And time goes by so slowly, and time can do so much, are you still mine?_

The other party go-ers had stopped their chatting and turned to watch the duo dance together on the marble floor. The lights were dimmed and the music echoed off the walls. A spotlight was on the two dancing but went unnoticed.

_I need your love, I need your love, God speed your love to me!_

The moment was too perfect as the two picked up their pace and began to move gracefully across the dance floor in a waltz.

_Lonely rivers flow, to the sea, to the sea, to the open arms of the sea_

Michael smiled and placed her head on the brunette's chest. The weirdness of the moment was lost in the melody of the song. Haruto placed his head next to hers as the two moved in unison to the song.

_Lonely rivers sigh, "Wait for me, wait for me", I'll be coming home, wait for me!_

The group that Haruto was standing with earlier watched as the two moved across the floor, the spotlight following their every move. Takahi sighed at the two. "Oh my. What a sight."

"Oh, my love, my darling, I've hungered, hungered for your touch, a long, lonely time" Haruto whispered the lyrics of the song into the silverette's ear.

"And time goes by so slowly, and time can do so much, are you still mine?" Haruto continued his hands moving down to the silverette's waist.

Michael and Haruto both knew that the song was coming to an end and for some reason neither of them wanted the moment to end. The Dorssian girl moved her hands up around Haruto's neck and the two of them slowed down their pace one more and let their foreheads touched.

"_I need your love, I need your love, God speed your love to me!"_

The two sang together in unison and looked back up at one another. The music grew faint before it disappeared and was replaced by the new song. The two pulled apart and smiled at each other before Michael turned around and walked away. When she reached the door she put her hand on the edge and turned back to look one last time at the brunette. Haruto watched her smile at him before she walked out of the room, her hand disappearing off the door. Haruto watched the spot where she left for a few moments before turning back and walking back to his group.

* * *

The four Dorssian's watched as the two part and Elizabeth left the room, glancing back once more and then disappearing. A-Drei placed his platter of champagne on a nearby table and walked out of the room, making sure not to be seen by anyone. It was now or never.

* * *

Haruto smiled to himself as he walked back to the group; the party that had stopped to watch Michael and he dance now beginning again. He layed his back to one of the columns and sighed. That dance was one of the best moments of his life. He didn't notice the fact that Takahi and the others were staring at him.

"He's in love." Inuzuka said before he turned back to the dance and watched as Satomi pulled Takahi to the floor and the two began to dance.

The brunette replayed the moment again and again in his head. That's when he decided he had to talk to Michael again before the night was over. He stood up and began to walk towards the door before someone caught his wrist. He turned to see who stopped him. It was Rukino.

"Where do you think you're going Haruto? I still haven't gotten the chance to dance with you yet. " She said before pulling him to the floor to begin her dance with him.

* * *

Michael smiled slightly as she leaned on the balcony where she had said that she didn't want to go to the dance and let Haruto go with Rukino. She was glad she chose to let Takahi take her to the dance. She ran her finger across the railing. The night sky was a beautiful blue and the stars twinkled brightly. The air was warm and a cool breeze blew past making Michael's hair flutter gently. She played with the locket that Haruto had given her and opened it. The silver metal clicked open and she smiled at what was inside. It was a picture of her and Haruto when a few weeks before when they were at the mall together. It was a picture of her girl self but she didn't care. It was the care that counted.

A shadow suddenly fell over hers and she turned around quickly only to have a cloth placed over her nose and mouth. The smell was sickeningly sweet and she felt herself become tired. She struggled in her attackers grasp before the chemical got to her and her eyes closed. Her body fell limp in the arms of her attacker.

"Let's see what you think of this Tokishima. I told you this would happen and yet you didn't listen. Now you'll be helpless as I take her away." A-Drei smiled a he picked up Michael and placed her over his shoulder and walked back into the building.

Lying on the floor, chain broken and picture open was Haruto's locket.

* * *

**Sorry I was so late updating. Today (December 5th) I was at PE and I fell and wound up spraining my ankle. I'm in a bit of pain but overall I'm fine. Again sorry for the lateness in my updating but I made up for it for the extra long chapter. Hope you enjoyed! Please review! I like feedback from my readers!**


	15. Waking Up in Dorssia

**I don't own VVV. Sunrise does though. **

* * *

Haruto sighed heavily and trudged down the hall towards his and Michael's dorm room. It had been a long night indeed. He had dropped Rukino off at her dorm ten minutes before where she had kissed him goodnight and disappeared inside her room. The brunette was looking forward to a night alone with peace and quiet. He had also been waiting to speak with Michael for almost two hours. He had tried to get away from Rukino for a few minutes but she had resisted and told him that whatever he had to say could wait. Finally one the dance had ended he knew he would be able to speak with Michael for as long as he wanted. He reached his door and pushed it open.

"I'm back. Sorry I'm so late." Haruto called out, hoping to have the silverette answer him. The light was off in the room and he couldn't see anything. Maybe she was sleeping. He walked over the desk that he could see in the faint light of the moon and placed his coat on it. Suddenly he felt a shiver go down his spine and the temperature in the room seemed to drop. Then the door slammed shut. He immediately spun around. Something was very wrong. He walked forward a few steps before stopping.

"I warned you, Tokishima."

Haruto breathed in as he recognized the voice. "A-Drei."

"Very good Haruto." He could practically feel the smile in the Dorssian soldier's voice. "Now do you know why I'm here?"

"Stop playing games with me. What did you do to her?" The brunette's hands were clenched into fists. He knew why he was here. He knew he had done something to Michael. He knew he had to get her back.

The lights were then flipped on and Haruto saw A-Drei standing in front of him, a gun pointed directly at him. He was wearing a waiter's uniform from the party. "You were there!?" Haruto yelled. How had he not seen him? He should've known that he was there. He should've been able to make sure that Michael would be safe walking back.

The Dorssian just smiled and put his gun back in his holster. "Don't worry Tokishima. Elizabeth is fine. She's in **safer** hands now."

Haruto clenched his teeth at the silverette's statement. "Will you just let that go? I told you it was an accident!"

A-Drei took a few steps closer to Haruto. "I'm not going to let it go. I love Elizabeth and you hurt her. Do you know how I felt when I saw her like that? Now I'm only going to ask you once. Why did you hurt her?"

That's when Haruto lost it. His eyes turned a crimson red, his canine teeth grew longer, and the X appeared on his forehead. He lunged at the Dorssian soldier. However he was ready for him and quickly pulled out his gun and shot him in the stomach. Haruto fell to the floor and clenched his injured stomach. A-Drei frowned at the JIORian teen. "So that's why you attacked her. You got angry."

Haruto stared up at the soldier angrily. "Like…I said. It…was…an accident." He choked out. He knew he wasn't going to die from the shot. He was a Kamitsuki. He would live. It was impossible for him to die. He struggled to a standing position.

A-Drei watched him, an unreadable expression on his face. "You're a monster Tokishima. It may have been an accident but you still hurt her." The silver haired Dorssian pushed the pilot against the wall. "This isn't over yet. No, it's only beginning." And with that he smacked the butt of his gone against Haruto's head and watched as the teen fell to the floor in a heap.

The Dorssian looked at the unconscious teen before turning his attention to the desk by the window. The many pictures of Haruto and Michael that lined the desk had caught his attention when he had first entered but he never got a really good look at them until now. He picked two of them up and looked at them. The one in his right was a picture of Michael and Haruto when they were outside having a water gun fight with their friends during summer. All the boys were in their swim trunks and the girls in their bathing suits. Michael had his water gun held at eyes level. The photo was taken exactly when the silver-haired Dorssian refugee fired his gun at Haruto who got hit directly in the face. Michael was in mid laugh and so was everyone around him who had their guns pointed at each other.

The one in his right was the picture taken on Michael's 18th birthday. Some students he recognized including Haruto were standing around Michael. All of them-even Michael-were smiling brightly. A-Drei placed them back on the desk; a million questions ran through his head at once. The biggest one: _"Why didn't you show me this side of you, L-Elf?"_

* * *

Michael opened her eyes slowly and looked around. It took her eyes a minute to adjust to the brightness of the room. Her head had this banging feeling that made her feel sick. She pushed herself up gently into a sitting position. She looked down and saw that the lower half of her body was covered in fine silk sheets. _'What the…?'_ She tried recalling the memories of last night but all she came up with was a few snippets that didn't make much sense. She slid off the bed and onto the floor. She looked down and saw that she was no longer wearing her dress but a white nightgown that reached to her ankles. The design seemed familiar but she couldn't put her finger on it. This couldn't be good. The Dorssian saw a mirror in the middle of the room and quickly rushed over to it. She stared at her reflection and bit back a squeak. Her hair was down; the curls mostly gone except for the wavy tips of her hair. She had to know where she was because what her brain was giving her about what had happened the night before didn't make any sense and she had this nagging feeling that something was terribly wrong.

A soft breeze hit her face which made the silver haired girl turn to face the open balcony. She saw many buildings in the background, and these buildings were not JIORian. Michael rushed to the balcony and slammed her hands on the railing. The city was all too familiar. She was in the Capitol of Dorssia. She turned around to face the building and took in a sharp breath. It was the Dorssian royal palace. That's when her memories came flooding back. Her dance with Haruto, her time alone on the balcony, getting attacked.

"I'm glad you're awake. You were out for a while. I thought I'd accidentally killed you." Michael quickly turned around. A-Drei stood only a few feet away from her. How had she not heard him coming!? The Dorssian prince walked towards her a few steps and Michael stepped back a few steps. A-Drei saw this and held a hand out to her. "Hey. Calm down. I'm not going to hurt you."

Michael eyed his hand and shook her head. "Why should I trust you? You kidnapped me." The silverette girl was angry. Sure, A-Drei, sure. Kidnap a girl then tell her you won't hurt her. Real smooth. A-Drei said nothing back. Perhaps he didn't know what to say. Michael was nervous and angry and so many other things at that moment.

Finally the prince spoke. "Please, Elizabeth. All I ask of you is to just trust me right now. I swear on my life that I will not hurt you."

The JIORian refugee closed her eyes in thought. There were advantages to being in enemy territory and not being caught. She could find out more then she already knew on the enemy. This could be the chance she had been waiting for. It was a once in a lifetime opportunity to finally have the upper hand in the long war. She opened her eyes and nodded slowly and placed her hand in his. "Fine. I guess it wouldn't hurt."

A-Drei smiled at the girl and led her back inside.

"So we're in the Dorssian Royal family's palace in the capital Dorssia." Michael said as she sat down on the bed next to the prince.

A-Drei glanced at the girl. "How did you know that?"

"I read a lot of books on places around the world. It just so happens that I finished a book on Dorssia a few days ago." Michael lied.

A-Drei smiled. "So you don't mind the difference between Dorssia, JIOR, and ARUS?"

"Nope. Personally I find it kind of stupid to have such a barrier between us. I mean what's wrong with the Dorssian people. I guess we all have out differences." The silverette female said. It was true. She wished that they could just stop fighting and put aside their differences. It would make everyone's lives a hell lot easier.

The two shared a short silence before A-Drei spoke.

"I hope you don't mind but my superior would like to talk to you when you're ready. He has a few questions he'd like to ask you. Nothing personal, he'd just like to know a bit about you and where you're from."

Michael immediately knew that he was talking about Colonel Cain. If she was going to speak with him she had a good idea about something she wanted to ask. She could get on the inside and find the enemies weaknesses. And with the fact that the prince just couldn't bear to stay away from her she could use it to her advantage. And she didn't feel the east bit sorry for him.

She nodded at him. "That's fine. I wouldn't want to put you in a bad position or anything." The sarcasm was practically dripping off of her words but only she noticed it.

Before A-Drei could say anything in response a handful of maids burst through the doors and over to her and A-Drei.

"All right lovebirds time to get going. I'm sorry Miss but this young man's gonna have to leave." One said as she pushed A-Drei out of the room. Another closed the door behind him before turning back to Elizabeth. "All right honey. You've got a big day today. Very important people to meet. The colonel and the Fürher of Dorssia. You've got to look pretty for these important men. Now let's get going. You're going to look absolutely fabulous when we're done with you."

Elizabeth began to back up. "Um…No thank you I think I'll be fine on my own. Really."

All of the maids shook their heads. "No. Now that just won't do. Come on. It won't hurt…for us."

And that's when Michael began to scream.


	16. What Happened Last Night?

Rukino opened her eyes and sat up slowly. Her head was pounding heavily and she felt sick. Everything she saw was blurry, as if someone had put a screen in front of her eyes. Her eyes soon adjusted and everything became clear. She was lying on the floor of her dorm room. She lifted a hand to her head and squeezed her eyes shut. What had happened last night? She recalled her memories up to the time when L-Elf had left. She dug even deeper to remember what had happened. She had danced for a long time with Haruto. She remembered him trying to leave a few times to go talk with L-Elf but she didn't let him. A clock flashed into her mind. The face read 9:25 pm. Haruto had walked her back to her dorm room after she had begun to feel tired. She had taken a shower and gotten dressed she was standing in the middle of her room texting on her phone when she had begun to feel a little light headed. After that she couldn't remember much else.

"I must've passed out." She mumbled to herself as she stood up, wobbling a bit. She looked over to the clock on her nightstand. Illuminated in bright red letters was the time: 10:49 am. Her eyes widened as she realized her late she had slept in. Quickly she ran to her closet grabbed her uniform and changed as quickly as possible and quickly ran to the front office to apologize for being so late. When she opened the door she found that no one was there. She thought for a moment on where they could be. Maybe…maybe they were cleaning up after the party the night before. She quickly ran to the cafeteria in search of Ms. Nanami.

When she reached the ballroom she gasped. The entire student body and staff of Sakimori High were lying on the floor unconscious.

* * *

A-Drei knocked on the door of Elizabeth's room. It had been about an hour since he had been ushered out of the room. He was halfway down the hall when he had heard a loud shriek coming from Elizabeth's room. He had half the mind to run back down there and see what the matter was but his more sensible side had taken over and he ignored the thought.

The door slowly opened and he was greeted with one of the maids.

"Oh. Hello young master. We just finished up the young miss. You can come in." She moved out of the way of the Dorssian. He nodded politely at the maid and walked in. He saw Elizabeth standing in front of a full body mirror. Some maids were putting some finishing touches on her hair. The maids then noticed he had walked in and bowed respectfully. Michael saw this and turned around to face the prince. A-Drei waved slightly to the girl who nodded back.

Elizabeth was absolutely stunning. Her hair had been done up in a side ponytail. She was wearing a light blue chiffon dress that really brought out her eyes and white sandals.

The maids bowed once more before leaving the room and closing the door behind them.

Michael picked up the corners of her dress and looked at them. "They wanted something nice and casual."

The Dorssian soldier smiled and tilted his head to the side. "I like it. It suits you." He walked behind her and smiled. "Close your eyes." Michael wondered what he was planning but did as she was told. She felt something light being placed around her neck. After a few seconds the Dorssian prince spoke. "You can open your eyes now."

The violet eyed girl slowly opened her eyes. Had he found Haruto's necklace that she had lost? She had only realized she had lost it when she looked in the mirror while she was being dressed by the maids. She looked down. No. It wasn't Haruto's necklace; it was completely different. It was a sapphire heart necklace. She reached up and took the necklace off before turning to face the silverette male.

"I'm sorry A-Drei. But I cannot accept this. Not now." She saw a hint of sadness in the Dorssian's eyes.

He sighed and let her place the necklace back in his hand. "Hold on to it for me, okay? Until I'm ready for it."

He smiled at her and nodded. "I promise." And with that he slipped the necklace into his shirt pocket. He offered the girl his arm. "We've got a meeting to keep with the Fürher and Colonel. Are you ready to go?"

He saw something in the girl's eyes. Worry? Why would she be worried? It's not like she was hiding something important from him.

She nodded. "Yeah. I'm ready."

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED LAST NIGHT!?" Yamada yelled angrily. Rukino shook her head.

"I don't know." She sighed. "I don't remember seeing anything wrong."

Nanami and professor Kibukawa watched as the students tried to recall something that could fill in their missing memories.

"Dorssia payed us a visit last night. You can't remember anything because they drugged the drinks."

The students turned and saw Haruto leaning against the door, his arms crossed over his chest and a pained look on his face.

"Dorssia!?" Satomi yelled. "How did they get past security!?"

"They're professionally trained fighters. They probably knocked out the guards." Inuzuka sighed.

"We should tell L-Elf about this. He could help us. After all he knows how they work." Shoko suggested. They all looked at the brunette pilot.

Haruto closed his eyes and shook his head. "We can't."

"And why not!? Is the miracle soldier on break?" Yamada asked furiously. Why couldn't L-Elf help? He was on their turf. He would make him help them one way or another. Who knows what they could've done.

"We can't tell L-elf about this because she's gone. The Dorssian's took her." Takahi could practically hear the pain in his words as he said that as if it hurt him to admit it.

The students all gasped. "H-how? She's trained in martial arts. She could've fought them off." A student called out.

"She couldn't. He snuck up on her from behind and surprised her." Rukino saw Haruto glance down at something in his hands for a second and then back up.

"He? You knew who took her?" She asked.

Haruto only nodded before turning to leave. "I have things I need to take care of." Then he was gone.

The room was in silence for a few minutes before Otomaya came rushing into the room. "The Valvraves! They're gone!"

* * *

Haruto walked back to his room and opened the door before walking inside. The room seemed a bit duller now that Michael was gone. Maybe it was just him. Maybe not. It had always been just the two of them together in this room. So many memories they had made together. So many fights. So much laughter. So much sadness. Why hadn't he been there? He could've made sure that A-Drei hadn't taken Michael. But now…there was no going back to fix that. He had made a mistake. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the necklace he had given Michael. He gently opened it and glanced at the picture inside. He had found the locket lying on the ground on the floor of a balcony when he was walking around. Slowly he sat down on Michael's bed and curled himself up in the covers. She hadn't been gone for more than 24 hours and he was already missing her. The two of them…they were polar opposites but as the saying goes: opposites attract. He was upset with himself. He only wished that he could've been there with her when she was taken. He was being overprotective, he knew. But…he just couldn't ignore the fact that she was his responsibility.

"I'll get you back Michael…One way or another."

* * *

**I am legitimately screaming internally from how happy I am. I have reached 4,000 views for this story and almost 60 reviews. So, I have made a goal for this story. **

**I'd like to have 100 reviews before the end of this story.**

**If I somehow manage to get this many reviews before the end of the story Not only will I be very happy with myself and my beloved and loyal readers but I will write this story a sequel. I mean seriously I am amazed on how far this story has some since the first chapter was posted. I was very shocked at the amount of views and reviews compared to my Hetalia: Axis Powers stories. Hetalia has a humongous fandom and has about 96k stories. With all of those people you would've thought that my APH stories would surpass this one but no. This story has surpassed my expectations tremendously. Not only that but this fic has become my most successful story out of everything. With such a small fandom this story has blown my mind. But it isn't the story I should be thanking, it's my loyal readers who have read, followed, favorited, and reviewed for this story. I am enormously happy and I thank you tremendously. Thank you so much you guys. This really means a lot to me. **

**And so as I mentioned earlier please review so I can reach my goal of 100 reviews. It's okay if I don't reach my goal. It would just make me very happy if I did get 100. :)**

**Until next chapter!**

**P.S. Sorry for the short chapter. I was in a rush.**


	17. Date With Disaster

**I do not own Valvrave.**

* * *

Inuzuka and Yamada quickly walked down the halls towards Haruto's room. The hangers: empty. The Valvraves: gone. Not a trace of them left behind. The Dorssians had taken them when everyone was distracted by the party. How had they been so foolish? They had left all of their defenses open. Anyone could've killed them when they were distracted. The only question that Inuzuka had was why didn't the Dorssians kill them when they had the chance?

"I can't freaking believe this. Those damn Dorssians pulled some ridiculous stunt like that while we're defenseless. That only goes to show how far they'll go to gain the upper hand." Yamada growled angrily. Of course he would be pissed. Not only did the Dorssians ruin a night that was supposed to be happy but they took 'Nobu Lightning' away from him.

Inuzuka frowned and shook his head. He had to agree with him.

Soon they reached Haruto's room. Inuzuka stepped forward and knocked a few times. "Hey Haruto. It's Inuzuka and Yama-"

"It's Thunder!" Yamada interrupted.

Inuzuka rolled his eyes. "It's Inuzuka and_ Thunder_. We need to talk to you about something. It's really important." His voice was serious. It was an important conversation they needed to have. Who knew what the Dorssians could do with the Valvraves now? They couldn't pilot them but goodness knows what they could do to them.

Inuzuka got no answer. He knocked again. "Come on Haruto. Answer us. This is an emergency."

Still no answer.

"Alright. That's it. I'm coming in." Yamada shouted. He lifted his foot to the door and kicked causing the door to fall to the ground with a thud.

"Yamada!" Inuzuka exclaimed as he walked in after the orange haired pilot. The two Valvrave pilots looked around. Haruto was no where to be seen.

"Haruto!" Inuzuka yelled out. The two teens quickly searched the entire dorm room but still didn't find the brunette.

"Hey. Inuzuka. Over here." Yamada called from across the room. The green haired teen looked over to his fellow pilot. He was standing next to the open window in the room. "I think he's up there."

Inuzuka climbed up the window and pulled himself up to the roof. Slowly he climbed to his feet and looked around. About 15 feet away, standing on the edge of the tile roof was Haruto. Inuzuka sighed and ran over to the pilot.

"Haruto! Why are yo-" he stopped mid sentence when he saw what the teen was holding. A small silver locket was draped over his hand; the locket itself was open, the picture of Haruto and L-Elf resting on his thumb. "Haruto…." Inuzuka began. He didn't know what to say.

"I could've prevented this from happening. If only I had payed more attention." Haruto mumbled. His hand clenched tighter around the locket. "However, I can't change the past. But I can change the future. I will bring her back. I will save her."

Inuzuka placed a hand on Haruto's shoulder. "How? How can you save her when we don't even have a means to fight? The Valvraves are gone. The Dorssians took them. You have no way to get to Dorssia."

Haruto remained silent. After a few seconds he spoke. "Your Valvraves are gone. Mine isn't."

Inuzuka stared at him confused. "W-what do you mean Haruto?"

The Brunette pilot turned to face the green haired teen, his sapphire eyes gazed intently into his own golden ones. "I took the warning A-Drei gave me at our last meeting as a head start. I hid my Valvrave because I thought he'd try to stop me from attacking him. After all my only source of power besides hand to hand combat is the Valvrave. So now ask me what I'm going to do."

"…What…are you going to…do?..." His voice seemed unsure of the question.

"I'll tell you what I'm going to do. I'm going over there and I'm going to show that stuck up Dorssian what it means when you mess with Haruto Tokishima. No one takes my friends and gets away with it." Haruto's voice was filled with determination. Inuzuka knew Haruto wasn't lying. Once he set his mind to something there was no changing him.

Inuzuka sighed. "If you really think you're doing this by yourself you're totally wrong. I don't care if I don't have my Valvrave. I'm still going to help you in anyway I can."

"So am I. Ain't no way in hell I'm missing out on killing a few Dorssians." Yamada said walking over to the few.

Haruto smiled.

"So when do we start our planning?" Inuzuka asked giving Haruto a curious look. Surely he hadn't planned on just barging in there with no plan.

"First we wait. We don't want to go ahead to soon. Let's give them the feeling of security before we attack." Haruto said. He reached up and clasped the locket around his neck and hid it under his shirt. "They'll think we've given up. That's when they'll least expect us."

Inuzuka and Yamada nodded. "You got it Haruto."

Michael walked down the halls of the royal palace, her arms linked with A-Drei's. She knew Colonel Cain wouldn't be fooled by her girlish form. He was good at that kinda thing. He had seen first hand what Cain would do to those who tried to fool him. It wasn't pretty. Michael only prayed that Cain wouldn't see through him immediately. But…that wasn't likely.

"Are you ok? You've been awfully quiet for the last few minutes." A-Drei asked looking at the girl a bit worriedly. Michael shook her head.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just a bit anxious. I mean meeting such important people when I'm not even important myself." She lied. She'd been doing a lot of that lately.

"Hey. You're important to me Elizabeth. Don't ever say such negative things about yourself." A-Drei said looking the teen in the eyes.

_Yeah. Such a Romeo._

"Thanks A-Drei. That makes me feel a lot less nervous." Michael smiled kindly. She was done with the smiley crap. It was fine around Haruto and the others but never around enemies.

The two soon stopped in front of a pair of double doors that had to gun toting guards in front of it. They nodded at A-Drei who nodded back at them. The two then opened the doors for the two of them. Slowly the two walked in. Apparently it wasn't being held in a conference room like Michael had suspected it would be. It was the tea room. She and A-Drei would come here during they're breakfast and eat together by the bougainvilleas. Sitting in the middle of the room was the Fürher, Colonel Cain and…the rest of his former team. Michael pursed her lips in thought. How many people would be attending this little get together off theirs?

Then all eyes turned to them. "HAHA! 'Bout time A! We thought you and your new girlfriend were gonna be no-shows!" H-Neun laughed.

"New girlfriend?..."Michael whispered under her breath.

Q-Vier giggled happily and ran over to Elizabeth. "You're very pretty Ms. Elizabeth!" He walked around her as if examining her. "I like you. I hope you'll stay for a while. It's be nice to have a friend who doesn't drop you're PSP out a WINDOW." He looked back at H-Neun and X-Eins who quickly looked away. Was he seriously still hanging on to that?

Michael laughed quietly. "Is that what happened? How about this; I'll get a new one for you. How does that sound?"

Q-Vier smiled brightly. "I'd love that!...Oh! And by the way, my name is Q-Vier!"

Michael faked a smile and looked back up at the rest of the group who was quietly watching the three of them. A-Drei led Michael over to the table where the others were sitting. The Dorssian prince pulled out a chair for her before sitting down himself. Then the Fürher stood up and extended his hand for her to shake. Michael placed hers and his and shook politely.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Ms. Elizabeth. After all I have heard so much about you from A-Drei." He smiled before sitting back down.

Michael nodded. "Thank you sir. The pleasure is all mine."

H-Neun smiled at Michael. "I'm H-Neun and this is my partner in crime X-Eins." He gestured to the bluenette sitting next to him.

X-Eins smiled at her. "Pleasure to meet you."

Michael only nodded before turning to look at Cain. Cain was staring right back at her. The look in his eyes told Michael the very thing she had been afraid of. Cain knew. And yet….he wasn't doing anything. He had to be planning something. There was no other explanation. Then he spoke.

"My name is Cain Dressal. It's wonderful meeting you, Ms. Elizabeth." His voice seemed to have a smug edge to it. He was taunting her. Michael wanted to jump over the table and punch him in the face but she resisted the urge. Now wasn't the time. She'd have to wait until a later date.

"It's wonderful to meet you to Mr. Cain." Her voice seemed a bit higher. She didn't like this. The situation was discomforting. Cain only smiled at her. The stared at each other as if having a silent conversation. H-Neun noticed this and cleared his throat.

"So…Elizabeth….where were you born?" He mentally smacked himself for the stupid question. Like she would answer that.

Michael snapped out of her staring contest with Cain and turned to face H-Neun. "I was born in Dorssia but when I was a small child, about 2 years I think…Ya. My mom moved me to Module 77 where I've spent the rest of my life. When I was 13 my mom died and left me on my own. But I've managed just fine by myself."

H-Neun looked a bit sad. "I'm sorry if I've offended you by making you say that."

"N-no! It's perfectly fine! It's a little hard to talk about it but I don't cry about it. I have a lot of great friends that has helped me get by." Michael waved her hands trying to calm the orange haired teen down. H-Neun took let out a deep sigh of relief.

Then X-Eins spoke. "What do you do when you're no attending school at Sakimori High? I'm a bit curious at what you do."

Michael put on a thinking face. "I usually stay in my dorm and read or sleep. I don't like going places constantly. Although when I have time by myself which is almost never because of Haruto's over protectiveness, I like to walk around the city and look around." She fisted some of her dress under the table.

The Fürher sipped his tea and looked at the silverette teen. "Why don't you tell us a little about yourself? I'm sure all of us a wanting to know more about you. After all you're one of the few female visitors we've had around her in a long time."

Michael bit her lip. She had already gone through what she would saw with Professor Kibukawa. They had gone through her fake identity's backround and personal information.

"Well…Where should I start? I was born June 17th, on the year 54. Like I told you before I was born in Dorssia before I moved with my mom to Module 77 where she later died. I was left out on the streets for a few moths but never told anyone because I was afraid of what they'd say. But Haruto found out about it when he followed me one day. Since he and I were childhood friends he decided to let me stay with him. We did almost everything together. You would never see one of us without the other. He saved my life and I owe him mine. We graduated elementary school and middle school together…and after that well….that's when you guys came in and everything was thrown into chaos. I...Haruto and I grew distant and soon I rarely ever got to see him. But about a year ago we started to get together and now we're really close again like we were when we were kids. I'm really happy with my life. I'd never choose to give it up." Michael smiled. She said it like it she were reliving everything she had just said. The silverette teen looked around. Everyone except Cain seemed on the verge of crying. Q-Vier and H-Neun were crying.

"That's the saddest thing I've ever heard!" Q-Vier cried as he glomped Michael. H-Neun grabbed his napkin off the table and wiped his eyes yet said nothing.

This was going to be a long day.

Time skip because this would drag on forever and beyond

Everyone stood up from the table and smiled at each other.

"That was nice. We should do this more often." X-Eins suggested as he took of his glasses and wiped them with the sleeve of his uniform before placing them back on his head.

"Yeah! We should!" H-Neun cheered as he shoved a cookie into his mouth.

The Fürher only smiled. The three Dorssian soldiers and the Fürher waved goodbye and exited the room. Michael was about to leave with A-Drei before Cain spoke. "Ms. Elizabeth. If you wouldn't mind could I talk to you in private for a while?"

Michael visibly stiffened but said nothing. A-Drei let go of her hand. "When you're done here come and find me okay?" Then he exited the room. The door slamming shut behind him echoed around the room as the two faced each other.

"That was quite the performance you put on there L-Elf. Did you practice that or did you make it up as you went along?" He asked as he slowly clapped his hands mockingly.

"How did you know? I had the others fooled easily. However…How did you know it was me?" Michael demanded as she narrowed her eyes.

Cain chuckled to himself and shook his head disapprovingly. "Proficiency grade E. Dear L-El, a master never forges his greatest creation. After all…I am the one who raised you and made you into the killing machine you are today."

Michael scowled at the blond. "So what are you going to do now? You can't kill me. A-Drei would have a fit."

Cain closed his eyes and smiled. "Oh killing you wouldn't be fun at all. I have something much more worse planned for you in mind. You'll be suffering so much but you won't even realize it."


	18. Goodbye Michael, Hello Elizabeth

**I do not own Valvrave. If I did...So many good characters that are dead no would not be dead.**

* * *

Michael took a sharp breath in. What on earth could he have meant? Colonel Cain began to walk towards Michael. The former Dorssian soldier tried to take a step back but found that she couldn't move at all. This was what he had planned. He had known about it from the very beginning. She stared into Cain's cold calculative eyes that seemed to stare into her soul. Cain stood in front of her, staring at her mockingly. Michael glared angrily back at him. How was she going to get out of this one? She couldn't move. Even if she could where

"The black king takes the white knight." Cain smirked as he ran his hand across Michael's cheek. Michael growled at him through clenched teeth. So this is what he thought of this. It was a game of chess. Cain was the black king and she was a white knight.

"Such beauty you posses L-Elf. It'd be such a shame for it to be tainted." Then he punched her in the gut. Michael let out a choked gasp as she fell to the ground. She felt pain burst through her body like lightning. If only she could fight. She could defend herself. Cain then grabbed a fistful of her hair and lifted her up. Michael let out a pained cry. Cain was smiling at her.

"I thought…you said you…weren't…going to kill…me." Michael gasped as she breathed in heavily.

"You'd be surprised with what you can live through." And with that he tossed her across the room. Michael felt the breath be taken out of her as she hit the wall with a sudden jolt. She slid to the floor in a heap, her lungs begging for air. Cain's footsteps echoed around the room as he made his way towards her. She prepared herself for yet another beating but nothing came. She felt her body being flipped over to face her former commander. He was bent down next to her, his hand resting on her forehead. Michael looked up at him, her eyes half open. What was he going to do now? His hand began to glow a faint orange color and his eyes had a look in them that she couldn't identify. Pleasure perhaps?

That was when a memory resurfaced. Her first memory she had of her parents. Then it disappeared. One by one her memories began to vanish. Her parents being murdered in front of her. Her first day at the Karlstein Agency. Her first mission with her former team. They just disappeared and she couldn't remember anything. Soon newer ones came up. Her first meeting with Haruto. Her first birthday at Module 77. Getting turned into a girl. The shopping trip. The diner. Haruto attacking her. Self defense classes. And…the dance. They all shattered. Finally her last memory vanished and Michael stared blankly at Cain.

_Who was he? A friend? An enemy? Where am I? Who am I? What is my name?_

She remembered nothing. Soon new memories appeared in her head. She knew these people! They were familiar. Her life growing up. Her mother soon dying after they moved to Module 77. A boy then appeared in her memories. He had brown hair and blue eyes. He looked nice. More memories took place in her mind. Graduation. The invasion of the Dorssians. Then that boy appeared again. And again. And again. They laughed together. They danced together. Then he disappeared. Her meeting with the Dorssian soldiers and the Fürher came in.

Slowly Cain stood up and held a hand out to Michael. Hesitantly she reached and took it. He pulled her up and looked her over. "Do you know who you are?"

She looked at him for a few seconds then nodded. "Yes, I do. My names Elizabeth Senshi."

Cain smiled at the girl. "That's good. Do you know why we're here?"

She nodded again. "You wanted to talk to me about joining the Dorssian army."

"And your answer is…?"

"I agree."

Cain almost laughed. This was perfect. He had erased Michael and brought in Elizabeth. He had messed with her memories just the slightest bit and made it so that she hated JIOR. That only made her easier to use. And now…he could use her to bring down Haruto Tokishima for good.

"When do my duties start?" Elizabeth asked. Her amethyst eyes looked at him with curiosity.

Cain nodded at the girl. "Your duties start now. You are my personal soldier and I will train you myself."

The girl had a determined look in her eyes. He was Colonel Cain. He was her mentor, her teacher, her master.

Cain took the girl by her hand. "I have something I'd like to show you Ms. Elizabeth."

Elizabeth followed the colonel as he led her down the halls that led to the storage room. The doors whooshed open and Cain lead the teen inside. The doors shut behind them leaving them in complete blackness. Suddenly the lights flicked on and she came face to face with a humongous mecha. It shined in the light, its white and gold paint glittering.

"What is this?" She asked. She had never seen anything like it before. Well…once. In her memories the boy had one. It was red and black and it was beautiful too.

"This is a Valvrave. Right no we posses all of them except for one. I am going to teach you how to pilot it and soon you will be out fighting the enemy in it." Cain explained as he walked with Elizabeth across the catwalk that led to the unit. The two stopped in front of the enormous robot.

"Why don't you take a look inside? Get used to things. You'll be spending a lot of time in there soon." Cain suggested as he gestured to Unit 2. Elizabeth nodded and climbed the stairs that led up to the pilot seat in the top. She slowly crawled inside and sat in the seat that was placed in front of many different controls. A blank screen in front of her lit up and a tiny boy was looking at her. He had sea green colored hair and pale, white skin. His molten gold eyes glared at her.

"Who are you?" He growled.

"My names Elizabeth Senshi. Colonel Cain said that I would be your pilot." Elizabeth explained.

The boy's expression softened and he a kind expression graced his features. "Well then it's nice to meet you Elizabeth. My name is Prue. I'm the guide for this unit. Before you start though there is a term you have to agree with." As soon as the words left Prue's mouth the screen changed.

"To pilot the Valvrave you must give up your humanity. Do you accept or decline this term?" He asked. On the screen were two choices. Accept or decline.

Elizabeth's hand drifted over the accept button.

Prue looked at her curiously. "What's wrong Elizabeth?"

The silverette Dorssian shook her head. "Sorry Prue, I was just thinking. And two answer your question…I accept this term." She pressed the accept button on the screen. Suddenly she felt a small pinch in her neck for a few seconds. She felt something inside of her change. She couldn't describe what it was but for some reason she felt stronger and more energetic. Soon the pinch went away and Prue smiled at her.

"You are now my new pilot Elizabeth. How about you take a test ride and get used to the controls?" Prue suggested.

Elizabeth smiled at him. "You seem very happy about this Prue. Why is that?"

"It's been a long time since I've had a new pilot. Actually my first pilot was Cain." Prue explained.

The silverette opened the top of the Valvrave and looked down at Cain. "Prue says I should take a test run! Is that okay!?" She called out.

Cain nodded at the girl and began to climb up the steps towards her. "I'll help you on your first ride."

Elizabeth smiled happily and climbed back inside the Valvrave, Cain coming in soon after her.

"It's good to see you again Cain. It's been a while hasn't it?" Prue spoke calmly as he looked over to the blond Dorssian.

"It has, hasn't it, Prue? How do you like your new pilot?" He gestured to Elizabeth as he spoke.

Prue looked at Elizabeth then back to Cain. "I like her. She's nice."

Elizabeth blushed at the guide's compliment. "Thank you Prue. Now how about we get this thing started?" She pulled a switch next to the screen and the entire mecha lit up brightly.

"That's good. Now hold those over there. Those are what allow you to pilot it. Just be careful, okay?" Cain put in. He pointed out the different devices and pieces of machinery and what they did. Elizabeth took in everything and soon the mecha was high above the royal Dorssian palace. The sky was a bright baby blue and there were no clouds to be seen in miles.

Elizabeth let out a happy laugh and let the Valvrave shoot across the sky.

"You seem to already know how to pilot a Valvrave. Are you sure you've never had any experience piloting one before?" Prue asked.

Elizabeth shook her head no. "I've never flown one of these things in my life from what I remember. This is my first time. Although I knew someone who piloted one of these before. It was red and green."

Prue seemed to stiffen. Elizabeth noticed this and pulled the mecha to a stop in the middle of the sky. "What's wrong Prue? Do you know what I'm talking about?" Her amethyst eyes showed concern for the guide.

Prue's eyes seemed to darken "Yes. That is Unit 1. My sister, Pino is the guide for it."

"You have a sister? Do you see her often?" Elizabeth persisted. Prue became a bit more reserved. "I'm sorry if I offended you Prue. I'll stop asking."

The AI looked up at the concerned girl. "N-no it's ok. It's just a little sensitive."

"Oh. I see." The amethyst eyed refugee closed her eyes in thought then reopened them. "Now how about we see what this can really do!?"

* * *

**Time skip because I'm in a rush and really don't feel like explaining the flight.**

* * *

The large white mecha came to a slow yet steady halt back in the hanger. Elizabeth and Prue laughed happily together as they recalled their flight. Cain watched the two for a few minutes before he soon exited the Valvrave and walked down to the catwalk. Elizabeth was about to do the same when Prue called out to her.

"Elizabeth wait!" The green haired AI called out.

The silver haired Dorssian looked back to the screen in front of the Valvrave's pilot seat. Suddenly Prue disappeared and in her hand was a green crystal. Prue appeared beside her as tall as she was. "It's for safe keeping. Whenever you need me I'll be right there, okay?"

Elizabeth smiled at Prue before sticking the crystal into her pocket. "I'll keep it safe for you Prue. I promise." With that the Valvrave guide disappeared. Elizabeth climbed out of the Valvrave and over to where Colonel Cain was standing.

"So what now Cain?" She asked.

Cain thought for a second before leading her out of the room. "It's time for you to officially become a Dorssian soldier. "

* * *

**Yes. Another time skip. I'm running out of time to spend writing.**

* * *

Cain waited for the Dorssian teen outside her room. How things had gone exactly as he had planned was amazing. Everything was just falling perfectly into place. Elizabeth was now his most valuable piece now.

"You can come in now!" Elizabeth called from behind the door. Cain slowly opened the door and looked inside.

Standing in the middle of the room was Elizabeth in the Dorssian military's uniform. Her hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail with a few pieces of hair clinging to her face.

"I'm ready to take down JIOR and bring Dorssia to the top." She grinned as she slid her gun into her holster which hung from her belt.

Cain smiled. He had done it.

The black king had taken the white knight away from the white king. Now the white king was completely defenseless. The black king had made the white knight turn on the white king and all he had to do was watch as she would slowly bring down the white king and rebuild the Dorssian Empire. And when he was done he would torture Haruto with the fact that is best friend would be the one who would bring him to his knees.

* * *

**A/N: Ok I know you guys are like "WHERE"S THE HARUERU!? AND HOW DARE CAIN ERASE MICHAEL'S MEMORIES AND OH THE FEELS! WHEN HARUTO HAS TO FIGHT MICHAEL I WILL CRY!"  
**

**Don't worry there will be HaruEru fluff soon. Promise. **

**Till next chapter and if I don't update by Wednesday then Happy Early Merry Christmas!**


	19. Meet Your New Team Mate

**I don not own Valvrave.**

* * *

"I'm so bored!" Q-Vier moaned as he rolled over on the couch. He had no PSP to occupy his time so he didn't know what he could do.

"How about you do something PRODUCTIVE with your time instead of sitting around and doing nothing all day." X-Eins pointed out as he continued reading his book.

Q-Vier rolled his eyes. "That means I have to work and I don't want to work." He flung himself over the side of the couch and let out a deep sigh. "I want something to do."

H-Neun laughed. "You never want to do anything unless it involves fighting JIOR or playing your PSP." As soon as the words left his mouth he plopped chocolate kiss into his mouth.

The red headed Dorssian slid off the couch and began to walk towards the door.

"Where are you going Q-Vier?" A-Drei called from a couch.

"I'm gonna go find something to do. I'm bored." Q-Vier explained. As soon as he opened the door he was face to face with Cain.

"Colonel Cain! W-what are you doing here!?" Q-Vier asked.

"I have some news to tell you. Your team has a new addition." Cain said as he walked towards the rest of the group.

A-Drei, H-Neun, Q-Vier, and X-Eins looked at Cain curiously. "Who is it? We haven't even met them yet. Shouldn't we do that above all thins first?" X-Eins asked.

Cain shook his head. "You've already met your new team mate. All of you. I'm guessing now would be a good time to introduce you again if you've already forgotten. You can come in now."

The team looked towards the door eagerly to meet their new team member. Slowly Elizabeth walked into the room.

"Elizabeth!?" They yelled in disbelief.

Elizabeth waved her hand shyly. "Hi."

An awkward silence filled the room before Q-Vier jumped up from his seat and ran over to Elizabeth. "THIS IS SO COOL! YOU CAN WORK WITH US NOW AND OH MY GOSH I CAN'T WAIT TO SHOW YOU AROUND AND WE CAN FIGHT TOGETHER AND IT'LL BE SO MUCH FUN!" The teen was practically hyperventilating. He hugged her around her waist tightly. "I don't know about the rest of them but I'm so glad you're gonna be working with us now!"

H-Neun walked over to Elizabeth. He gave her a half hug. "Welcome to the team Elizabeth." He grinned brightly. X-Eins soon stood up and welcomed Elizabeth to the team just like H-Neun did. Everyone then turned to face A-Drei. He stood there an unreadable expression on his face. Elizabeth walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, are you alright?" She whispered to the silverette male.

He nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little surprised that's all. What made you decided that you wanted to join the military?" He asked back in a hushed tone.

Elizabeth tried to remember why but she couldn't remember anything. "I don't know. I guess I just felt like it."

A-Drei smiled at her. "Well, whatever your reasoning behind it is I don't really care. All I have to say is I hope you're ready for the job."

She nodded. "You bet I'm ready for this." The two then turned to face the rest of the group.

"When does she start Colonel?" Q-Vier asked.

"Her duties have already started. I've tested her and she fights just as well maybe even better than all of you. Q-Vier I want you to teach her how to pilot the Waffes and Kirschbaums. H-Neun you're in charge of checking her fighting skills. X-Eins you'll be teach Elizabeth tactical and battle strategizing. And A-Drei…You'll be in charge of making sure she's on task. Is that understood?" Cain asked.

The four Dorssians held their hands to their foreheads. "Blitzendegen!"

Cain nodded at them then left the room. "Don't get into to much trouble."

As soon as Cain left the room the four boys turned to look at the silverette girl.

"OK. This is officially one of my favorite days in my life." H-Neun smiled as he flung his arm over Elizabeth's shoulder. "We have a chick on our team now!"

Elizabeth blushed. Q-Vier jumped up and down happily. "You're gonna love it Elizabeth! It's fun almost everyday! We can do everything together! Oh I'm so happy! Not as happy when I got my first PSP but still very close!"

X-Eins and A-Drei rolled their eyes and laughed to themselves quietly.

Suddenly Q-Vier stomach growled. "I'm hungry." He said. "Can we get lunch?"

A-Drei nodded. "That's negotiable. Where do we want to go? Any ideas?"

Everyone thought for a moment.

"Seafood?" X-Eins suggested.

H-Neun put on a disgusted face. "X, you know I hate fish¹. Seafood is out of the question. Any other ideas that don't include fish?"

"Buffet."

All eyes then turned to Elizabeth. "That's not a bad idea. They have everything and if we don't like it there's always something different to try." A-Drei agreed.

"I agree." H-Neun said raising his hand.

"Me too." Q-Vier called.

"Count me in as well." X-Eins agreed.

"Well it seems we're going to a buffet. Does anyone know where one is?" Elizabeth asked.

"I know where one is. It's in the mall district. Near the north east entrance." Q-Vier says.

"Well then what are we waiting for?! Let's get going!" H-Neun laughed happily he was almost out of the room when A-Drei spoke.

"Shouldn't we get changed first? I mean wouldn't it seem just the least bit weird for Dorssian soldiers in uniform to go into a public restaurant?"

The group nodded.

"Ok so we'll get changed first. Then we'll go to lunch." X-Eins said. And with that everyone filed out of the room to their own separate rooms to get changed.

* * *

**Time skip…some few minutes later…**

* * *

All of the team had changed into casual clothes and were waiting outside Elizabeth's room for her to finish.

"How long does it take you girl's to change?" H-Neun asked through the door. X-Eins smacked across the head.

"Idiot. You don't ask a girl that question." The bluenette scolded.

"Geez. When did you become an expert on women Romeo?"H-Neun whined.

Q-Vier leaned on the door bored. How long was she going to take? Suddenly the door opened behind him and he fell into Elizabeth's room.

The boys stumbled in after their youngest team mate.

"Q-Vier what are you-oh …" X-Eins' voice trailed off when he looked up as well as A-Drei, Q-Vier and H-Neun.

Elizabeth was standing in the middle of the room. A shirt in her hand getting ready to be put on. Elizabeth's eyes widened when she saw them. Quickly she grabbed her hair brush off of the desk and chucked it at them which ultimately led to H-Neun getting hit in the face.

"GET OUT PERVERTS!" She shrieked loudly.

The boys quickly scrambled out of the room and slammed the door shut behind them. They leaned against the walls, all of their faces shaded in a coat of ruby red blush.

"She wasn't wearing a shirt…." H-Neun breathed.

"T-that was the most awkward thing I've ever experienced in my life." Q-Vier stammered.

"You're not old enough to see that." X-Eins told Q-Vier.

"Oh my god... that…JUST happened." A-Drei said.

The scene replayed itself over and over in their heads. What they had just seen could not be unseen.

The boys sat in silence for a few minutes before Elizabeth opened the door slowly and stepped out. She was blushing as well.

"None of us shall ever speak of what happened to anyone ever. Is this agreed?" She asked as she closed the door. The rest of her team nodded their heads in agreement.

"Let's get going now." Q-Vier whispered slightly and with that the group walked out of the building.

* * *

**Yes. Another time skip. Expect a few more of these later on. But not only is this a time skip but also a point of view or P.O.V. switch…**

* * *

"So you're telling me that L-Elf won't be discovered by Cain?" Haruto asked.

Professor Kibukawa shook his head. "I can't guarantee her safety but I don't think they'll hurt her. From what you've told me it seems this A-Drei won't stand for any harm coming to her. But I can't say the same applies for Cain. You've seen first hand how ruthless he is Haruto. We can only hope that he hasn't done something to L-Elf." The teacher/scientist pushed his glasses up to the bridge of his nose and sighed. "I've already discussed this matter with L-Elf. We came up with a fake background for 'Elizabeth Senshi.' She knows what to tell people if they ask her who she is. And she knows how to defend herself if anyone tries to hurt her."

"But professor! I know she can defend herself but Cain is much stronger than she is I've seen them fight. Not only that but Cain is Magius and even if she could fight him she wouldn't be able to stand her ground for long!" Haruto shouted, slamming his hands on the desk.

"Haruto! I'm sorry but there isn't anything we can do to help her right now! Every Valvrave except yours is gone! We have no defense and our strategist and best asset is gone! We have nowhere left to turn! What do you propose we do about L-Elf!?" Kibukawa shouted. Everything that happened had him stressed out.

"I have a plan professor. I can bring L-Elf back along with the rest of the Valvraves I just need your permission to do so." Haruto's eyes were filled with determination.

Kibukawa shook his head. "I'm sorry Haruto, but I cannot allow you to risk your life and the lives of other students to bring her back. The only thing we can do right now is wait for her to let us know she's ok. She'll find a way to come back. Until then you need to be patient and not do anything rash. We cannot afford to loose another of out students."

Haruto clenched his fists. Silently he left his professor's office without another word being said.

Takahi, Satomi, Shoko, Akira, Inuzuka, Yamada, and Rukino were waiting for him outside the door.

"Did we get permission?" Inuzuka asked.

Haruto shook his head. "No we didn't."

"So we're not doing it?" Akira pushed.

"No. We're sticking with the plan. We leave tomorrow morning at 4:45. I'll have my Valvrave and the rest of you will go with Takahi, Shoko, and Satomi and the carrier. Do we understand?" Haruto looked at his team.

They all nodded at him. "Don't worry Haruto; we'll bring L-Elf back." Shoko reassured him.

Yamada smiled. "And we'll destroy a few Dorssians while we're at it!"

* * *

**I warned you. Another time skip. It's needed. You'll understand later.**

* * *

Elizabeth dried off Q-Vier's hair with a towel gently. H-Neun was laying on the bed flipping through the channels for a decent show to watch. X-Eins was laying next to H-Neun and was reading his book quietly. A-Drei was getting changed into his pajamas (**I'm sorry but I'm laughing at that. I'm imagining bright, frilly, pink PJ's with Unicorns on them. He's not actually wearing that I just imagined it. XD) ** In the bathroom. The team had decided to have a sleepover in Elizabeth's room (Much to Elizabeth's rejection.) Elizabeth lifted the towel out of Q-Vier's hair and placed it on her lap.

"How's that?" She asked.

Q-Vier nodded. "Yeah. It's dry. Thanks Liz." He got up to walk away.

"Hey Q-Vier. How about you go check in my coat pocket. I got you something while we were at the mall today." Elizabeth smiled at the red-head.

Q-Vier looked at her funny but did as she told him. He reached into her coat pocket and dug around. His fingers closed around a slim, hard object. His eyes widened in realization at what he felt. He pulled it out of her coat and held it in front of him.

"OH MY GOD! You got me a new PSP! And this is the newest model! Thank you so much Elizabeth! Q-Vier cried happily. He hugged Elizabeth tightly. The other three soldiers watched from where they were standing. Elizabeth ruffled his hair gently.

"You're welcome little man." She smiled.

Q-Vier place a quick kiss on her cheek then ran over to the bed and jumped on it to go show H-Neun and X-Eins his new PSP.

A-Drei walked over to the teen girl and sat down on the floor next to her. "That was nice of you, Elizabeth."

The silverette teen brushed her bangs out of her eyes and grabbed a nearby pillow. "I promised I'd get him a new one didn't I? And I always keep my promises." Suddenly she remembered something. It was the boy with the brown hair and blue eyes. They were sitting together on a picnic table.

"_I promise that I'll do everything in my power to make you happy again. As long as you will do everything in your power to help me make you happy."_ The boy held his hand out to her. _"Do we have a deal?"_

Then she snapped back to reality. Who was he? Why couldn't she remember him?

A-Drei looked at her. "Is something wrong Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "Yeah I'm fine just thinking about something."

That's when Q-Vier jumped on Elizabeth's back and pushed her to the floor. X-Eins and H-Neun sat down on the floor next to A-Drei. Q-Vier began to tickle Elizabeth's sides roughly. She laughed loudly as she tried to push the child off of her. After a few minutes of Q-Vier's tickling fest A-Drei pulled Q-Vier back and sat him on the floor. "Ok Q-Vier that's enough."

Elizabeth slowly sat up and held a hand to her stomach which stung painfully from all of the laughing. Everyone was sitting around in a circle.

"This kinda is like how it was a long time ago. It's been so long since I've felt like this." X-Eins said as he wiped his glasses.

H-Neun nodded. "It's like we're a family. Elizabeth's the mommy, A-Drei is the daddy, Q-Vier is the child, and X and I are the uncles."

A-Drei laughed. "Yeah. I guess you could see it like that."

"All you need to do to make this a real family is for you to get married to Elizabeth." Q-Vier giggled.

A-Drei and Elizabeth blushed. "Maybe one day Q-Vier." A-Drei said.

Soon the group grew tired and said their goodnights before turning off the lights. Elizabeth lay on the floor surrounded by her team when she heard footsteps coming over to her. She opened her eyes and saw Q-Vier's magenta eyes staring back at her.

"Can I sleep with you tonight Liz? I don't wanna sleep by myself." He whispered.

Elizabeth pulled up her covers. Q-Vier smiled and crawled under them. He snuggled close to Elizabeth and held on to her shirt as if she'd disappear if he didn't. The silverette teen smiled and put the covers down over the two of them. She felt Q-Vier bury his face into her stomach. Soon she heard soft breaths coming form the red haired boy. She sighed and closed her eyes. All she could think about was the mysterious boy from her memories. His sapphire eyes haunted her. He seemed so familiar yet she couldn't put her finger on it. She let out a short breath and soon fell asleep, the mysterious boy from her memories filling her dreams.

* * *

**1: In the official fanbook it says that H-Neun's least liked food is fish.**

**A/N:Ok so I know this didn't have much action and stuff in it. This was kinda like a filler chapter. **

**I've also realized that I will not make my goal of 100 reviews before the story ends. Next chapter will be the last chapter in this fanfiction. However, if you liked this story then be on the lookout for the sequel which will be coming not long after the next chapter is posted.**

**As for the Q4 and L11 scenes in this chapter I thought it'd be kinda cute to see Q4's innocent and childish side for once instead of the murderous side that is always shown when he is in battle. It's a headcanon of mine that Q-Vier can become extremely affectionate to someone if you let him get close to you.  
**

**About L11/Elizabeth's personality. I know he's being EXTREMELY OOC. But here's the deal. He's forgotten who he is. He's taken on the personality of a girl who's kind and sweet and every kind thing in the universe you could think of. MICHAEL DOES NOT ACT LIKE THIS I KNOW. His personality will clear up and he will go back to being normal CANON L11. Promise. But not just yet. I don't want to rush him from going to Michael to Elizabeth and then back to Michael. That'd be really bad. So all of you out there who think that his personality and character is wrong, don't worry. He'll be back to normal in no time.  
**

**Next chapter will be the long awaited ending. I think you all know what's going to happen but don't think I won't toss in a few surprises along the way. Anyways special thanks to NezYu, Cherryblossoms1993, hawa-chan, kei-v3, noctisluxys, and Shirani Atsune for your continued support of this story! Your guys' reviews always make me smile. Next chapter is dedicated to you guys!**

**And for all of the rest of you who read this story and favorited/followed/reviewed I thank you too. Nothing would've been possible without you guys. Thank you so much. **

**Till next chapter!**

**StarFireEclipse**


End file.
